Life Now
by espioc
Summary: TFA- the Decepticons won, Blurr now belongs to Shockwave who uses him however he pleases while also giving his prized possession whatever his heart desires. Guilt, however, has been over running Blurrs spark since he was taken by Shockwave, living well while the rest of the Autobots are slaves in the mines, not in the bedroom. Slightly depressing, non-con in very beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read:**

**So, this is my first TFA fic and first transformers fic ever. I'm assuming, before I write, that the characters may turn out a bit OOC in the beginning but it should develop better as the story gets longer. I don't know how long this is going to be, the entire thing is fairly underdeveloped so far past the first chapter. I'm also considering this slightly AU, because here the decepticons won the war and took over both earth and cybertron, so, yeah, but the rolls of the characters haven't changed. Besides everything said in my rant just then I hope you enjoy. **

**(Also, it's supposed to be unclear in the beginning, so, just roll with it.)**

Blurr sat upright on his large bed twiddling with a small hovering device weaving between his fingers. It had been nearly three Solar cycles since the end of the war yet the pain and guilt consuming his spark was still nearly overwhelming. An Elite guard was never supposed to break under any circumstances, but then again, it had been nearly three solar cycles since a title such as that mattered. It was the Decepticons who'd won the war. They managed to take both earth and what remained of Cybertron afterward. Earth was where Blurr was now. The planet had already been turned into a dark metal paradise, currently being mined dry of its energy supply. Megatron's army had grown significantly and he'd begun to journey deep into the galaxy in search for new energy rich planets to suck dry.

Blurr, beginning to get board with the repetitive movement of the small device, deactivated it and places it on the desk beside the bed. He stood and went across the wide bright room to the window where he stared out into the seemingly desolate planet. After a few seconds with nothing on his mind he turned back into the room, but quickly had to look to the floor as a twinge of guilt flew through his spark once more. The room he stayed in was large and met any need he may have. He slept on a bed, like that which the humans had used before they were nearly whipped out. It was soft, and large enough for two. Hanging above was a light clear canopy that hung loosely to shield parts of the bed.

He sat down in a chair beside the window, putting his hand to his head as a head ach rocked his processor. Even now he couldn't stop thinking about this situation. He removed his palm from his helm and looked at it. The sight of his new and "Improved" hands had stopped mesmerizing him long ago, yet they stayed for foreign to him.

Not long after he was crushed between the walls and thrown down a garbage shoot he was discovered. With spark still intact it was placed into a new body made just for him. The body was similar to the old one, no doubt, keeping all of his facial features and wheeled legs, but it was much sleeker, with his shoulder pieces much smaller if not non-existent. His chest plate had been modified as well, being now the shape on an upside down triangle. It was narrow and thin, pressed against his body. Yes, he was slim, sleek, and basically helpless against brute force. Just the way Shockwave liked him.

He leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair, propping his head against his fist, thinking back to the end of the war, a memory he often went back to, despite his disdain in doing so. It wasn't long after he'd received his new body that Blurr was captured with the rest of his colleagues as a result of the Decepticon victory.

Instead of being sent off the building projects or mines, however, Blurr was sent to the office of one of Lord Megatron's right hand men. The blue and black bot was thrown to his knees, his shoulders held by two mindless minions. He struggled against them, his spark still strong back then.

A tall being approached the downed bot. Blurr forced his head to look up. He wanted to know who'd summoned him. He would have never imagined that the one who summoned him was the same one who'd tried to end his life.

"Blurr," started Shockwave, cocking his head slightly to the side "How very interesting to see you again."

Blurr averted his eyes to the floor, refusing to look at the merciless Decepticon. Shockwave leaned down, slipping a claw under the smaller bots chin and forcing him to look up into his red optic. Blurr struggled against the much larger mechs claws, but Shockwaves grasp only tightened. "I very much enjoy this new form, Blurr, so much so it's given me even more reason to keep you."

Blurr was taken aback, shocked, yet not quite sure upon what he meant. After a few more seconds Shockwave stood up straight "Frankly, Blurr, I've always found your figure quite enthralling. It was a shame when I was forced to eliminate you. I'd planned on keeping you after we won the war. I'm glad that I still can."

Blurr wanted to say something, anything! But he couldn't find the words; he didn't know what to say to this. "Keep me." he thought blankly, not wanting to imagine what that entailed. The question burned so uneasily in his mind that his mouth was forced to blurt it out "Whatdoyoumeankeepme?" he asked frantically. Shockwave leaned down again, grabbing Blurr's chin "I mean exactly what I said. You will be mine, you will go where I tell you, do as I tell you, you are mine, and object for my enjoyment and nothing more. It that so difficult to understand?"

"Not difficult but it really seems like quite a ridicules notion." Said Blurr, a bit slower than his usual pace. He was suddenly feeling run down at the idea that someone would "Own" him. Despite what he said Blurr knew fully well that he could do nothing about his current situation.

Shockwave dismissed the minions, taking Blurr by the shoulder and roughly guiding him into a small room off of his office. "You're going to stay in there for now, so I can keep a good eye on you." Said Shockwave, turning on the lights and locking to door as he left.

A few minutes after Shockwave was gone Blurr began running and pacing about the room. He looked for weak points in the wall, despite being sure that there were none. Although throughout his training Blurr had been taught never to break or give up on his cause, he was smart enough to know when help was not coming and the cause was over.

The only thing in the room was a berth and a small marble sitting in the corner. Blurr didn't notice the marble until he'd been in the room for who knows how long, and was beginning to get antsy and board. He picked up the small metal trinket and pressed the tiny red button on the top. Immediately the device floated upwards, staying only two inches above his palm. Blurr assumed the item was in there to keep him occupied for a time. It kept him distracted for at least four earth hours before it became repetitive and Blurr ran out of things to do with it. After another hour Shockwave re-entered the room. Had Blurr had a plan he may have attempted to escape when Shockwave opened the door. That plan, however, would have ultimately failed. Despite his speed, with all of the Decepticons crawling all over that base, they would eventually overtake him.

Shockwave approached the berth. Blurr backed away only slightly, having nowhere to go but that wall. Shockwave took hold of Blurrs wrists, taking the small bot by surprise. He leaned in close, looking Blurr right in the face "I realize that I did not clarify what being mine entails." The large being threw the smaller bot on his back, holding the thin writs down and restricting the rest of the body with his own. "I suppose it will be better to show you." Said Shockwave before switching Blurrs wrists to one hand and holding them above his head. The blue bot kicked and squirmed against the mass above him, but there was no use. Shockwaves strength exceeded his by a ridicules amount. Blurr wasn't built for strength, but for speed. Made with light material and a thin aerodynamic frame a strong opponent would not have a hard time defeating him if they ever got a hold of him.

Despite knowing his weakness Blurr continued to protest, but the small kicks and squirms did not affect the Decepticon above him in the slightest. Shockwave's unoccupied hand ran a claw lightly over Blurs slender body. He ran the sharp point across Blurrs middle and thigh "I always enjoyed staring at this smooth metal," he mumbled "How exciting it is now that I get to touch it."

Blurr shivered, suddenly afraid. He struggled harder, desperate to get away "No," he managed to spit out "No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no." he repeated desperately, arching his back in a desperate attempt to escape. Shockwave put his hand on the bots stomach and roughly forced him down halting almost all movement "Lets not make this difficult." Shockwave suggested, getting a surprised look from Blurr who began ranting at full speed "what-do-you-mean-lets-not-make-this-difficult?-Do-you-realize-the-situation-you're-putting-me-in-right-now?-I'm-going-to-make-this-as-difficult-as-possible-so-that-I-can-avoid-as-long-as-possible-the-terrible-unavoidable-situation-already-occuring." He then began to struggle again under Shockwaves grasp. The large bot ignored the petty movement and instead began to focus on the body beneath him. Eventually Shockwave managed to keep the bot almost entirely still so that he could work without interruption. "There," said Shockwave as Blurr began to calm down "That's a better bot." Shockwave removed his grasp in Blurrs stomach, and the lock he had on his legs, and parted the sleek bots thighs easily, revealing a soon to be opened interface port.

"Open for me," he demanded.

Blurr answered through gritted teeth "Never," he mumbled, trying to keep his pride while being violated by a Decepticon. Shockwave sighed "Fine, have it your way. I suppose I'll have to do it myself." He inserted one of his sharp servos into the crease of the cover, flipping it open. Blur gasped at the touch. Having a new body he'd yet to be touched in such a way, and, because this new build was designed for agility as well as speed, it was filled with way more sensors than his old one. Despite mental protest Blurr sighed deeply as Shockwave slowly inserted a claw into his opening. Shockwave, pleased by this response, dug deeper, seeing what other lovely noises he could activate. As he continued easing the servo inside Blurr whimpered in pain, pleasure and shame. Shockwave lightly caressed his face plate "And to think you fought for so long only to enjoy it," he whispered, then suddenly thrusting his servo roughly into the sensitive valve. Blurr gasped, panting and whimpering as the claw eased in and out excruciatingly slow. The claw moved with ease, coated, now, in the lubricant Blurr had been producing to meet his bodies demands. He tried and failed not to show as much pleasure as he was feeling. His vocalizer betrayed him with every pant sigh and whimper, knowing that it only encouraged Shockwaves actions.

Blurr was so close to overload but he knew that Shockwave wouldn't let him, "Ahh huh, ah!" he gasped, as the valve contracted against shockwaves servo, begging for more. Right as Blurr whaled, so close to overload, Shockwave stopped. "I believe that's enough for today," he stated, standing up and leaving Blurr a shivering mess. The pleasurable desperate feeling shook the bots body as it begged to finish. Despite this desperate, unfinished feeling Blurr wouldn't beg, he knew it was what Shockwave wanted, and he wouldn't do it! Not in a million years! Or at least, that's what he thought.

Shockwave loomed over the shivering body, watching for a moment "Would you like me to finish?" he asked. Overwhelmed with desperation and pleasure Blurr's mind could not get a word in before his lips spoke "Yes," he sighed. The Decepticon brushed over the bots torso with his claws, sending sparks through Blurs already overstimulated body. "I'm not sure if I hear you correctly. Do you want me to make you overload?" he asked, knowing he could get the bot to beg in this condition. Blurr gasped "Yes," he sighed again, trying to hold back the words but finding himself unable "Please," he pleaded. Shockwave smiled inwardly "If you insist," he whispers deviously before climbing back on top of his bot and beginning to stimulate the interface valve again. After again using his servo to tease the desperate contracting folds in the valve, he removed it, pulling a light whimper from Blurr who had still not overloaded. The blue bot had not even noticed when Shockwave reveled his spike, ready for penetration. Blurr suddenly became a bit frightened, knowing the spike would be painful inside his unused body. Before another moment of thought, though, he felt the tip at his entrance "No," he sighed "I can't- I can't- It won't-" he could barely get word out. Shockwave leaned down to look at him "Don't worry, little one, you will stretch in time." He said in a low voice, then slowly easing his spike into the valve. Blurr squeaked as he felt the ridges of the spike dig into his folds and stretch the valve as it contracted around it. Blurr covered his mouth in an attempt to muffle his scream as the overload he'd waited so desperately for finally slushed over his body. As Shockwave continued to thrust, being careful not to tear the valve, Blurr overloaded three times before Shockwave did once, spewing transfluid into the tight valve. Blurr gasped, arching his back as he felt the Decepticon come inside of him.

Shockwave slid out and retracted. The berth was now filthy with both bots fluids and lubricant. Blurr shuddered, suddenly feeling ashamed of himself. This was his life now and he knew it. Most likely the only escape was death, but who knows when that will happen. With a suddenly non-existent Autobot resistance and a powerful army with endless amounts of fuel Megatron's dictatorship was bound to last a while. In that time Shockwave will keep his high ranking power and his power over the new little Autobot, who he had now marked as his, and his alone.

Not long after that Blurr got his own room in the main base and a few other bases. As his days with Shockwave continued he began getting anything he desired accept a free ticket out of Decepticon hands. Shockwave became less forceful, realizing that a compliant bot was easier to handle that a struggling one. Although sometimes Shockwave sometimes enjoyed a struggle it was not always desirable. Despite the endless gifts and anything else his spark desired Blurr could not stand the life he lived. It was simple yet mind destroying and in only about one Solar cycle he'd been broken. He did whatever Shockwave wanted whenever he wanted it. He was just an object for Shockwaves entertainment. There had been a few occasions, while interfacing in Shockwaves office, that someone came in to deliver something. Shockwave did not pause or stop his actions, the deliverer would simply set the file on his desk and leave, the sight never becoming a shocking one. That was really when Blurr realized he was nothing but an object in the eyes of the Decepticons. While it sometimes appeared as though he was more than that in Shockwaves eye, the occasion was rare.

Blurr rarely left his room. He could, actually, in fact he was free to roam the streets so long as he came back by a certain time, but he almost never left the room. Almost everyone knew who he was, his and Shockwaves relations were no secret around Cybertron or the new Cybertronian earth. People often gave him strange or disgusted looks, and any Autobot slaves being escorted back through the streets gave him dirty looks and spit at his feet. With all of this considered Blurr did not leave his room. His best room was on earth where Shockwave had to spend most of his time. He was alone most of the day while Shockwave worked in his office or lab, only coming to the room for interface and sleep afterwards, holding his Blurr tightly to his chest. Yes, it was quite lonely being Blurr.

Blurr lifted his head off his fist, reactivating his optics. He hadn't realized he'd fallen into recharge. The lights were dimmed and Shockwave had yet to return. Blurr stood weakly and made his way to the bed where he fell into recharge quickly, not realizing how low he was on energy. He wasn't supposed to fall asleep before Shockwave got back, but he has a few times before and it didn't seem to annoy the much larger 'con too much. He was half in recharge sometimes during interface anyways what would it matter?

Shockwave returned late and found his bot already in deep recharge. Seeing no reason to wake him Shockwave climbed into the bed with him, wrapping his arms gently across the Autobots middle, and drifting into recharge himself.

**Alright, well, I hope you enjoyed that. Now I request you leave a review if you don't mind and there will be more to come if you enjoyed it (Or even if you didn't) thanks for reading.J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the next chapter already. I'm surprised I'm able to pump this out, I thought it would take forever for me to figure out the second chapter. I hope you're all enjoying it so far. Just a quick warning most of this chapter is a sex scene so if you want to skip over it just read the beginning, first four paragraphs and the last , like five. Alright, on with the show. **

Blurr sat in the bed, leaning against his owners arm as they shared a rare moment of calm silence. Shockwave rubbed Blurr's thigh and side blindly, not paying much attention to his partner. Blurr had recently had a question burning in his mind "Shockwave?" he started, straining his neck to look at the larger being looming over him. Shockwave hummed in reply "What is it?" he asked. Blurr scooched a bit closer, turning his body against the larger, trying to look at Shockwave at a better angle "Have I been good lately?" He asked first. Shockwave nodded "Yes," he placed a claw under his bot's chin "You almost always are."

Blurr forced a fake smile. He needed to appear as pleasing as possible. The request he was about to make was a bit of a long shot. The blue bot put a hand on his master's chest, easing himself upwards as he curved his body sensually against the 'con. He wanted to appear as desirable as he could, in hopes of loosening his owner up before making the request "I was wondering, Shockwave, since I'm alone all day, if it were possible to have someone to just, spend the day with."

Shockwave considered the idea "Did you have anyone in mind for this?" he inquired.

Blurr, realizing the people he had in mind for this task would most likely anger Shockwave, spoke quickly, trying to avoid his gaze "Well- I-was-hoping-it-would-be-possible-to-maybe-possibly-spend-some-time-with-a-few-of-my-former-autobots." He spit out quickly, almost to the point where only he could understand himself. Shockwave thought a moment "Spend time with one of your former Autobot friends." He repeated, nearly in a question, the words Autobot friends said with clear disdain.

Blurr nodded sheepishly. Shockwave put a hand on the small bots back, pulling him closer "I think if you do not begin falling into recharge during interface for about a deca-cycle I may consider it." Shockwave flipped the bot over onto the birth, nearly knocking the wind out of him "If-I-wasn't-confined-to-my-room-all-day-with-nothing-to-do-I-wouldn't-get-so-tired-so-quickly." Blurr pointed out. Shockwave caressed the bots face plate with the back of his claw "Noted, but not relevant. You _can _leave the room, you just _choose _not to. But if you're truly so board I'm sure I can supply something for you. You've been good enough to deserve that much." With that Shockwave parted Blurrs legs, the panel between them already beginning to open. Blurr understood the routine by now, it hadn't really changed. Just part his legs and open his panel like a good droid. Moan loud enough so his master could hear and be sure to shout Shockwaves name when he overloaded. The routine had already become stale; they did it nearly every day.

Shockwave must have caught on with how repetitive the days had become, because this night he decided to change things up. He hummed a moment in thought, leaning back a bit to look at the small body below him. Blurr waited patiently for his owner to begin, but the claws never made contact with his valve. Instead they reached up and took one of Blurrs wrists, lowering the much smaller hand to the valve. Blurr gasped as his own servo made contact with the opening. He felt his face plate heating up, realizing what it was Shockwave wanted him to do. It was almost too embarrassing for words as the Decepticon released the hand, expecting the bot to continue himself. Blurr stiffened, he couldn't do it, he didn't want to, not in front of Shockwave. He hadn't had such a strong feeling of defeat and shame since his first encounter with the Decepticon.

Blurr shook his head, unable to form words. Shockwave hummed "If you do every single thing I tell you to without hesitation for the next three earth hours, I will grant your request without any further conditions." Said the 'con, striking a sick deal with the blue bot.

Blurr panted heavily and, after a moment, began moving his hand across the open valve. Shockwave sighed "That's a good bot."

Blurr moaned quietly as his servo circled the entrance. He teased himself, slipping in the tip of his finger for a second before pulling it away and repeating the action. His body shuddered under his own touch. At one point he was forced to stop so that Shockwave could reposition them, making it so that Blurr's helm was at the end of the bed and Shockwave was seated at the head, watching.

Blurr stuck a servo all the way in, as far as the short appendage could go, and began caressing the folds lining the valve. His back arched with the pleasurable sensation pulsing through his body. Sparks jumped through the space, leaping across the abused walls and wrapping around the inserted servo. Blurr, lost in himself, widened his split in an attempt to push his hand further as he inserted another servo. As the warm sparking body approached overload his wrist was grabbed and pulled away from the pleasure point.

He sat still a moment, shivering, waiting for Shockwaves next demand. "Sit up," demanded the larger being. Blurr complied, struggling slightly as his arms had become numb and nervous. "Come here." Was the next command. The blue bot crawled to his master, whose spike was prepared for him. Shockwave took Blurr by the hips and lifted him up slightly "Do it yourself," he instructed, lowering Blur slightly, above the spike. Blurr gasped as the thickly lubricated valve reacted well to the tip. Shockwave leaned back as Blurr, hesitantly at first, lowered himself into the spike. He placed his hands on Shockwaves torso for balance as he slowly slid down, inserting the spike slowly into himself. He felt it's pulse in his opening as the creases teased his folds. When it was all the way in Blurr stopped a moment. Condensation covered his body as he eased himself up and down. He panted heavily as his pace increased, crying out occasionally almost unable to take any more before his body finally overloaded. When the feeling had nearly subsided he paused "I did not tell you to stop," said Shockwave, having yet to overload. With this Blurr continued, he spit out desperate moans and constant high pitched pants. "Beg for it," demanded the Decepticon to the blurry eyed bot. A few seconds later Blurr managed to spit out the words "Please, uh, ah! Huh, ah, Sh-sh-ah-Shockwave-" he sighed, through moans and screams. Shockwave pushed on "Please what?" he inquired as the little bot squirmed and jolted. Blurr continued "Please, Sh-sh-shockwave! Make me, ah! Make me overload" He spread his legs further apart, digging the spike deeper within himself. He came four more times before Shockwave did, coating the small valve in a thick layer of fluid. The sensation of Shockwave overloading inside of him activated another overload within Blurr that lasted and lingered a while after he stopped moving. He shivered as Shockwave took him by the hips and lifted him off of the spike, resting him back on the bed.

Blurr curled up a bit, his body shivered and twitched as the remaining sensation jolted lightly through his body. Blurr felt slightly disgusted, Shockwave hadn't made him beg in ages. He'd nearly forgotten how it felt. Shockwave hummed, leaning in and resting the back of his claw lightly against Burrs exhausted features. That ordeal had taken nearly an hour. Blurr came close to imagining he could survive two more, but that instance felt like forever, and his mind just couldn't fathom. "I will let you rest for now," said Shockwave, gently, getting up from the birth and heading to the washroom to clean himself up, leaving Blurr in a puddle of his own making.

Shockwave called Blurr into the room so that he could clean up as well, but Blurr saw no reason for it, he was just going to end up like that again in a matter of minutes.

The three hour deal was extended to four. Things Blurr was required to do ranged from pleasing himself to pleasing Shockwave. They interfaced all over the room, against the wall, in the chair, in all different positions. Blurr was forced to beg and hold back his sound, or amplify his sound, from the end of his first rest to the end of the hours they moved non-stop. Blurr complying quickly to every demand, despite the ferocious pain building in his valve and spark. At one point, luckily towards the end of the time, it felt as though part of Blurrs valve wall had torn while Shockwave thrusted as hard and quickly as he could into the tight space. At the end of the night, with Blurr sitting on Shockwaves lap, facing him, the spike inserted deeply into the suddenly painful valve, Shockwave made his last demand.

Shockwave ran a claw gently across Blurrs heated face plate "Alright Burr, my little dear, you have done so well, and you've been so good, I have just one last demand."

Blurr waited, unable to wait any longer for the torture to end.

"Open your chest plate," Shockwave demanded, opening his own. It didn't take long for Blurr to realize what it was the Decepticon was suggesting. Blurr shook his head, trying to move away, but was deemed immobile when the spike within him rubbed against the torn part of his valve. He didn't know what would happen if he didn't comply. The most likely outcome was that Shockwave would immediately leave, never allowing him to leave the room or see anyone until he complied. They'd attempted to bond before, but Blurr couldn't get himself to go all the way. This time, though, this time it was different. Shockwave was being more demanding, expecting fully for the small bot to comply. But Blurr didn't know if he could betray his own body on such a severe level. After much thought Blurr opened his chest plate and allowed himself to bond with the Decepticon. He tried not to think about it, but doing such is difficult when his entire life force is being attached to another, darker, force. It didn't take long for the sparks to bond completely before returning to their own domains. Afterwards Shockwaves slipped out of Blurr and both had to clean themselves off again. They ended up having to replace the entire mattress on the bed before being able to recharge, Shockwaves arms wrapped around Blurrs stiff aching body.

The next morning Blurr could barely move. Shockwave retrieved a cup of energon for his partner while explaining how the Autobot visitor hours would work. Since Blurr had behaved so well Shockwave agreed that Blurr would get four days to spend with four different former Autobots. The cycle would start tomorrow, considering Blurrs currant state.

"How are you feeling?" asked Shockwave, a strange twinge of concern concealed in his tone. Blurr looked at him, slightly confused at the foreign tone he'd suddenly taken. "Fine, I guess," he answered hesitantly "Extremely sore from last night and-" he wanted to mention the tear in his valve wall but wasn't so sure Shockwave would care or do much about it.

"And…" Shockwave pushed.

Blurr paused "And-nothing, forget-the-and-I didn't-mean-to-say-that-it-was-a-mistake-considering-there's-nothing-more-and-there-is-no-and, what-and? I-see-no-and, thanks-for-the-energon-by-the-way." He spit out frantically, then sucking down the purple contents of the cup in his hand. Shockwave looked at him skeptically but didn't press on "Yes, well," he stood "I have to go. Enjoy your day in bed, I hope you don't feel too terribly." With that he left, leaving Blurr baffled.

"Well that was just about as super out of character as one could get." He mumbled quickly to himself, finishing off the glass and resting it beside the bed.

Pain came and went through out the earth day. He spent most of the time reading, twitching from time to time as another spark of pain made it's way through his core. His whole body was sore, not only his valve, which hurt the most, but also his back and neck from all the different positions he was forced into, and all of the interfacing for three hours without a break. At some point Blurr found himself so sore his body shook with ach as he hugged his knees just trying to ignore it. It took all off his concentration to ignore the entirety of the pain. It was nearly an hour before it subsided. Eventually, to avoid the ach and give into severe fatigue, Blurr shut down for a while, going into a deep recharge. Shockwave didn't return that night, realizing that the bot needed some time to himself to recover. Blurr was thankful for that, he enjoyed sleeping alone in the middle of the bed.

Blurr could barely wait until the next day. By that time he knew the soreness would die down a bit and he could confront the first Autobot he chose to see. First thing he had to do, however, was decide which Autobot he wanted to see, doubting with everything he had left inside, that any Autobot would want to see _him_.

**So, I know which Autobots he's going to want to see accept one, and I know what they're going to do, I'm just not entirely sure what order to put them in yet so it might be a little bit before I get the next chapter up unless I make up my mind quickly which happens more often than I think, so we'll see. Alright, well Until next time my loyal readers! By the way I love reviews and PM's, they fuel my writers spirit, so don't be afraid to drop me a line. Thanks all! J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, before I begin I'd just like to say a little thing. Right Now I HATE THIS STORY. And here's why. I've read the comics, and I've seen every episode of both animated, Prime and G1 transformers (G1 first), and, personally, from what I know because I only recently got into Animated, I'm not doing these characters any justice. Despite this I will be finishing the story, although it pains me to do so, and I will put a boat load of effort into getting the characters back on track. Alright, everyone who was here for the interface scenes, there's probably not going to be another one in a while, so check back later if that's all that you're after. This chapter will probably come out pretty interesting, maybe not in a story telling sense, but compared to the chapters before, just an event sense. Alright, read on my loyal viewers, and enjoy the show, **

It was decided, the day after Blurr had spent a day in bed, that he would not be interacting with any of his former Autobots for another three days. They were all wrapped up working on the mines. On the first day of the three Blurr found himself completely alone, not a soul in sight. Nearly all important and almost close to being important personnel had been transferred to their secondary base for a meeting, creating plans for a better planet. While they had obtained earth nearly three years ago they had yet to form a stable form of government in which Megatron could rule.

With this, most if not all the Decepticons usually crawling through the base had been transferred for the day. Meetings like this only happened about once or twice a year, for a little less than two or three earth hours. With this free time from prying eyes Blurr was able to leave his room. He checked the hallway to make sure no one was coming before bolting from the room. This was one of the only times he got to really stretch his legs, running full speed non-stop through the vacant halls, feeling close to himself for once in a long long while. He would have been so collected in himself that he would have made his way outside had it not been for the fact that the entire base is shut down at this time. Nobody could get in or out. Blurr rushed about the halls, smiling honestly for the first time in a long time. This new body was much quicker than his old one, and Blurr couldn't get enough of it.

He raced through the halls checking every room and corner, just to make sure he was actually alone. Seeing that all was clear he increased his speed but was halted almost immediately. He ran, full throttle into something that didn't move. At first he thought it was a wall, before he looked up and saw that the immovable object had been Blitzwing who was completely un-phased by the recent impact. Icy leaned down, outstretching his hand to assist the smaller bot to his feet "Alo, Blurr, vat are you out in ze hallvays?" he asked before Random took his place as Blurr stood up "You are neva out in ze hallvays! Too many people don't like you!" he cried, then laughing quickly afterwards. Blurr shook his head, trying to escape a bit of dizziness that had come over him. "Blitzwing?" he questioned "What are you still doing here?"

Hothead turned his face out "Vere stuck here, since Random vas being an idiot!" He raged "He vouldn't leave ze building even ven ze doors vere closing!"

Blurr shrugged "So I guess you're stuck here all day."

Icy turned out "I think I'd raza find a way out of ze building. Sorry Blurr but Megatron vill be very mad if I'm not zere."

Blurr shrugged. They stood there a moment in awkward silence. Blurr hadn't realized it, but his head was lowered slightly in disappointment that he tried to hide. While Blitzwing was still a Decepticon he always seemed to treat Blurr a little kinder than most.

"Uh-" stammered Icy, before Random took over, throwing his arms in the air "Ve could stay vitch you Blurr! Vere never going to get out of the building anyvays."

"But-I-thought-you-said-Megatron-would-be-mad-which-frankly-I-can-imagine-quite-easily-considering-from-what-I've-gathered-he-seems-fairly-quick-to-anger-and-I-doubt-any-Decepticons-take-it-upon themselves-to-get-in-the-way-when-he's-on-a-rampage. Are you sure you want to go through with that, uh, Random?" Blurr was never sure whether to call Blitzwing by his name or whatever face happened to be up. Icy flicked a hand "I'm sure he can get ova it. Also Megatron is not so quick to anger, unless it comes to Starscream, he throws him across the room at least three times a day."

Hothead switches in "Yeah because he's a narcissistic idiot!"

"But we all already knew that!" cries Random happily "Come on Blurr, lets go find somezing to do in zis place. Zere has to be _somezing." _

Blurr shrugged, fallowing Blitzwing down the hall "I doubt there's much to occupy our time in a Decepticon base." He stated, knowing the only thing he could ever figure was running.

"Nonsense, I'm sure ve can figure somezing out. Oh! I have an idea." Called Random "Vhy don't ve have a race. My jet mode against you."

"A race? Where? Why? You-already-know-who-would-win-it's-a-no-brainer-I'm-the-fastest-bot-ever-made-remember?"

"Yes, but vhat else is zere to do? Ve're ze only ones here, ve might as vell entertain each oza."

"I guess so…But-where-would-we-hold-this-race-the-halls-aren't-wide-enough-for-both-of-us-to-fit- while-you're-a-jet."

"On ze practice course of course. It is vere ve practice ze arial tricks." He twirled his finger around in the air. Blurr hadn't realized there was a room large enough in this base for the jets to practice flying in. After a second he nodded, agreeing to the practice arena.

"Excellent!"

Blitzwing lead the bot to the practice base. In the practice arena they raced back and forth six times, each time Blitzwing never getting any closer to winning.

"Vow, I don't zink I ever truly realized how fast you really are." Said Icy, lowering himself to the ground "You are a commendable opponent, vhy don't you leave your room more often? zere is a running track."

Blurr sort of scratched the back of his head, averting his eyes to the ground. He shrugged "I guess, I don't know, everyone looks at me weird."

"Ah, yez, because you're Shockvave's bitch. I almost forgot, you haven't been treated like a real bot zince you got here…Three earz (earth) years ago. Vhat a shame, you'd make a great Decepticon."

"I am not a Decepticon!" Raged the blue bot.

Blitzwing cocked his head to the side a moment, doubting that. Random turned his face out "Alright hotshot, if you are not a Decepticon, zen vhat are you?"

Blurr wanted to answer, but he couldn't. After millions of years and a constant back and forth of power the Autobot cause had finally died at the hands of the Decepticons. They had all kept their symbols, now a symbol of slavery. But Blurr had no symbol, his chest was bare, the Autobot insignia was sanded away and painted over. This removal of such a large part of his identity made him, to the Decepticons and Autobots, even less of a bot, more of an object.

Blurr put his hand on his chest "I am Shockwaves bitch." He mumbled, admitting it to himself. Blitzwing leaned back. Icy inspected the small bot "But zat is very obviously not your purpose. You vere a surveillance and messenger bot right? You vent on covert missions all around? You've probably rushed through Decepticon bases wizout being seen, you escaped traps before zey vere sprung, you transferred messages all zrough ze galaxy, and you veren't caught, not vunce. Not until you vere trapped and crushed."

Blurr gave his a skeptical look "Yes, I did all of those things." He said slowly, trying to figure what he was getting out. Random leaned in, a little too close "Zen vhy don't you do zose zings again?" he suggested before standing up straight and leaving without another word.

**I'm sorry if Blitzwing was OOC, I, for some reason, always seemed to leave the room when Blitzwing was on scree, so I don't know much about him, someone tell me how I did with him. So, I was going to make this chapter longer, but I decided that I liked leaving it at that. The next one will be longer I'm sure, so until then, happy reading. J **


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I'm glad, Judging by the reviews, that I didn't mess up Blitzwing. Also this chapter starts with, like, half an interface scene, but other than that it's mostly clean. I sort of decided to skip the details on the interface scene, they're not really necessary at the moment. Alright, read on and enjoy**

The day after his day off Blurr found himself standing at the window again, wondering who he wanted to see first when the Autobot visits began. He had to choose people he trusted and knew, someone who wouldn't kill him the first time they laid eyes on him. His thoughts were interrupted when he was suddenly swept off his feet. He found himself looking up at Shockwave who'd entered the room without Blurr noticing "You've been staring out that window for quite a while my dear bot, I began to get board." He stated. Blurr was surprised "You've been here that long?" he questioned before being laid gently on the bed. Shockwave ignored the question as he climbed over his bot. Blurr noticed how slow he was going this evening, taking his time for a while before penetrating the injured valve. Blurr cried out in pain, nearly forgetting in his board and tired daze that there was a tear in the cables lining the wall of his valve. With a lack of care since the time it happened and the sudden hard thrust just then, Blurr felt the tear split further. Shockwave realized that this was not the usual reaction and, in a rare instance of concern, asked if he was alright. Blurr struggled to answer over the piercing pain surging through his bottom half "I'm fine" he struggled "Just keep going." He insured, not wanting to reveal the injury to his master. Shockwave, despite his doubts, continued.

Blurr squirmed beneath him, trying his hardest not to wail in pain as the thrusts continued to punch the tear. "Dahhh!" he finally screeched, closing his eyes as tightly as he could in an attempt to ignore to pain. Shockwave stopped again "Blurr, what is wrong with you?" he asked sternly. Blurr threw his head back, tears streaming from his optics. He insisted that he was fine and that Shockwave should continue. As soon as he did, however, Blurr spit out an agonizing wail, unable to keep it in any longer.

"That's it!" cried Shockwave, pulling out and standing up "What is wrong with you?" he demanded, looking down at the small bot, who was trying to cover himself with a blanket meant only for decoration. Blurr was covering himself because he was bleeding and didn't want Shockwave to see it.

"What are you hiding?" asked the larger mech suspiciously. Blurr averted his eyes "haven't I already told you there's nothing wrong with me?" he asked "What-makes-you-think-there's-something-wrong- there's-nothing-wrong, I'm-perfectly-" Blurr was interrupted when another twinge of pain shot through his system. Shockwave hummed darkly before forcefully pulling the blanket away, revealing a small growing puddle of energon dripping from Blurr's open valve. "Ahhh," Shockwave sighed, finally understanding "You have a tear in your valve wall don't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Blurr nodded, embarrassed.

Shockwave headed for the door "Report to the med bay and get yourself fixed up. We won't be able to interface until it's healed, which it should be in a few days. Truthfully I'd rather not interface with you, Blurr, after all of the contact you will have with the slaves. I prefer not to be exposed to such germs." He stated before opening the door.

Blurr scoffed "Than why do you interact with me so much?" he mumbled, propping himself up on his elbows. Blurr was actually surprised that Shockwave was not willing to interface while he was injured. He didn't realize his pain was something his master considered when they were together. Blurr quickly ran away from the thought and laid down. He didn't want to go to the med-bay, it was embarrassing. Everybody already thought of him as a shameful joke, how would this make him look? Although, only he and the doctor would have to know, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He also didn't want to face Shockwave's rage if he didn't get this done by the time the Autobot meetings were over. The last time he was punished was a long time ago, in the beginning when he was first being trained. Blurr scoffed at the word "Trained." He mumbled, realizing just then how far he'd fallen.

As he slipped into recharge Blitzwings words echoed in his head "You vent on covert missions all around? You've probably rushed through Decepticon bases wizout being seen, you escaped traps before zey vere sprung, you transferred messages all zrough ze galaxy, and you veren't caught… vhy don't you do zose zings again?" over and over it went "Why don't you do those things again? Why don't you do those things again?"

Blurr opened his eyes "Why don't I?" he said quietly then closing his eyes again. Not to sleep but to think, he had a lot of thinking to do.

The next day was the last day before the meetings and Blurr had decided who it was he wanted to see first. While Blurr was under surveillance the person meant to watch him rarely stayed awake long enough to even see Blurr wake up in the morning. Everyone knew that Blurr was broken like a wild horse and probably wouldn't do anything against his master. It had been three earth years, Blurr was trained enough. Blurr didn't get up until Shockwave entered the room.

"We're going back to Cybertron." He announced. Blurr sat up "What?" he questioned "But, all of the slaves are here, if we go back to Cybertron I won't be able to-"

"I'm afraid the political aspects of my job are more important than your needs or wants."

Blurr hopped off the bed and pointed an accusing finger at his master "But you promised! You told me if I did everything you said for-"

Shockwave grabbed his wrist, silencing the small bot instantly. "You do everything I say anyways. That instance was nothing special." He said, throwing Blurr to the ground. Blurr clenched his jaw "But I'm not always so good." He mumbles through gritted teeth. Shockwave grabs him by the arm and begins dragging Blurr out the door. Blurr attempts to pull away but the larger being is much too strong "No! No-No-No-No-No-No, you-can't-do-this-you-promised-me-why-would-you-go-back-on-your-promise? I-realize-you're-a-heartless-scientist-but-I-know-you're-also-a-man-of-integrity!"

Shockwave stopped and looked back at his bot "…Why is this such an important matter, Blurr, you've never seen interested in this before."

Shockwave stuck a claw under Blurr's Chin forcing the smaller being to look at him. Blurr narrowed his eyes for a moment before quickly loosening them. He did have a reason, but it was so foolish he didn't know if Shockwave would laugh or look down on him further. It's possible he'd do both.

Blurr looked down "I'm lonely." He grumbled, embarrassed. Blurr was forced to look at his master again who held his chin tightly "I did not quite hear that." He rumbled darkly. Blurr clenched his draw and answered again, louder and slower "I am Lonely." He crossed his arms "And Boarded."

Shockwave pulled his hand away and grabbed the former Autobots arm once again and dragged him out of the room "You realize, my dear, that you were given the freedom to entertain yourself throughout the base and even in the city if you pleased, so long as you returned. I have broken you enough to trust you outside the walls of your room and even if you did try to escape I would succeed in doing one of two things. I could find and destroy you or find and punish you, but either way, I would find you." Shockwave stopped in the middle of the hall and gave a warning glare to his pet "You must realize, Blurr, there is no such thing as a free Autobot and I will not allow any to exist." With that they continued walking. Blurr huffed "I still think you should stick to your promises." He stated.

Shockwave was getting impatient with this behavior "I own you, Blurr, you are _mine _you belong to _me _no one else, no other cause. You have been mine, I _claimed _you for my own. You became mine as soon as my spike entered your valve and you can never go back. Our sparks are bonded so now there's _really _no returning to your former self."

Blurrs eyes widened. That's right! They had bonded! Blurr tugged out of Shockwaves grip "I bonded with you." He stated "It-was-the-last-thing-we-did-and-you-told-me-that-if-we-did-it-my-meetings-would-be-guarantied-I-wouldn't-have-done-that-if-I-knew-you-wouldn't-go-through-with-it. You _knew _how much this meant to me and you promised because you knew I wouldn't do it any other way. You! You- Jerk!"

Shockwave suddenly grabbed Blurr by the neck and threw him against the wall. His voice was low and dark "I suggest you lower your tone, little one, and hold your tongue. My tolerance only stretches so far and I'd rather not have to punish you on the ship home. So I suggest you pierce your lip and keep quiet. You have already bonded with me, there's no going back, and I had no choice but to trick you, we needed to bond eventually if my idea was to come to light. You will get your meetings, my dear, just not today."

Shockwave released his neck and grabbed his arm once again, dragging him towards the air craft hanger. Blurr was dragged without question. He kept his head down, ignoring the stares being thrown at him by the other Decepticons. People sneered at him and whispered amongst themselves "Looks like the pet's been let out of his room." "Shockwave's little bitch." "Why is Shockwave the only one who gets one of those?" were a few of the things people were saying.

Blurr was thrown onto Shockwaves ship. He sat in a seat behind his master. The ride wasn't long. They flew up to one of the space bridges on the moon and exited into Cybertron space through another bridge on one of Cybertrons moons. Before they entered Cybertron air space Blurr spoke up. Something about what Shockwave had said earlier had stuck in his mind "Shockwave?" he started quietly.

"What is it now?" replied the Con getting ready to land.

"You said earlier that you needed to spark bond to bring one of your idea's to light…what is your idea?"

"…have you gone to get your valve fixed yet?"

"I don't see how that's relevant, but, no, not yet."

"Good, we will get that done as soon as we land. I must get you checked for something else."

"What? What are you planning?"

"I will tell you as soon as my goal is met. If it is not by now, I don't care how much you dislike it, we will be spark bonding again."

"No!" Blurr called then covered his mouth immediately. Shockwave took no notice to the sudden outburst and continued with landing procedures. As soon as the ship landed Blurr was dragged out and dragged to the med bay where Shockwave stood beside him as a doctor checked him out. It was awkward and unpleasant, but also more demeaning than usual considering the doctor gave the medical report to Shockwave like Blurr was a pet.

After the inspection Shockwave took the doctor off to the side for a private conversation. Blurr waited patiently for the two to return. When they did Blurr could tell that this doctors visit was far from over. He was told to lay down on an inspection table while the doctor scanned his body with a small hand held device. When she was finished she asked that he remove his chest plate so that she could inspect his spark. Blurr found the request strange but with his master looming over wouldn't dare disobey an order, especially one most likely requested by Shockwave.

He complied. She peaked in, poked around a bit, did a quick scan then told him he was finished and to wait on the birth until She and Shockwave returned from another private conversation.

Through out the whole endeavor Blurr was told nothing, he was lead to his room without a word, and was left there in silence. The room was just like the one he had on earth but less furnished and a bit wider.

Blurr sat down on the birth. He was mad and disappointed, he felt cheated and tricked. He'd spark bonded with that monster only to have the 'con go against his word. Blurr slammed his fist on the bed with growl of rage. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. He opened his chest plate and poked around at his spark "What was the doctor looking for?" he mumbled to himself before coming to a disgusting realization that he hoped he was wrong about "No…No, he-wouldn't-want-that-that's-ridicules-someone-like-him-would-never-want-that-with-_me-_or-probably-anyone…I would think." He bit his knuckle for a moment before closing his chest plate. He hadn't found anything unusual, he didn't feel any different, or at least, at the moment.

He laid down on the birth. The room was dark, but illuminated slightly by the lights of the city coming through the window. Blurr sighed and tried to slip into recharge but found that he could only close his optics. Recharge would not come as distracting thoughts plagued his mind.

In the middle of the night the door opened and Shockwave stepped in. He put a hand under Blurr's waist and adjusted the small bot slightly "Blurr." He said, knowing the bot was not asleep. Despite this Blurr continued to pretend. His master called again "Blurr, I know you are not sleeping. I apologizing for waking you so late but I'd rather not wait." Shockwave ran a claw lightly over the smaller bots waist and down his thy "I'm afraid we'll have to bond again. It won't take long so long as you comply without objection."

Blurr hopped up. He crawled out from under his master and fell off the birth "No!" he said sternly. Shockwave approached him "I'm not bonding with you! Not again!"

"Blurr, you're being very bad right now." Shockwave warned darkly.

"I don't care! You could beat me senseless, I'm not doing it again!"

Shockwave put a heavy hand on his bots shoulder "I realize that you're still upset about this morning but that is no reason to become so disobedient. I told you that you'd get your meetings with the autobot slaves, you must be patient."

Blurr forced himself from the monsters grip "Fine, I'll spark bond with you without a fight, but only if the visits begin the day after tomorrow!"

Shockwave cocked his head to the side "Why the day after tomorrow little one?"

Blurr crossed his arms "Because I know I'll be sore and I'd rather my fellow fallen Autobots not see me that way…I won't put up any fight! None at all and I won't complain so long as you keep your original promise, and I get to see them the day after tomorrow."

Shockwave sighed in frustration "Fine," he growled, almost unable to believe he was making deals like this. "I promise."

Before Blurr could say more he was swept off his feet and carried effortlessly to the birth. His legs were spread open and his panel, out of habit, clicked back without hesitation. Shockwave wasted very little time preparing the small bot for entry with his large claws. As the servo sifted in and out of the valve lubricant developed on its surface. At one point in preparation the tip of Shockwaves claw scratched the surface of the tear causing Blurr to squeak with a sudden jolt of pain and close his legs. Shockwave tore them apart forcefully, not wanting to be delayed. As soon as Blurr was wet enough for entry Shockwave seated himself at the head of the bed and gestured for Blurr to fallow. Blurr, now shivering from pleasure and pain, crawled over to his master and, without instruction, lowered himself onto the waiting spike. He shivered and exhaled high pitched breaths as the spike dug deep into the valve. As soon as it was set Shockwave instructed him to open his chest plate which he did with little hesitation. The two sparks fluttered together like they'd done before but this time stayed bonded longer. Shockwaves spark intertwined itself with Blurr's, lighting the room slightly with little sparks of electricity. A strange sensation came on as the sparks met and Blurr began to feel heavy. His spark felt as though it was being invaded and he didn't know why Shockwave was holding it for so long. After about a minute and a half they let go and retreated into their separate compartments. The chest plates closed and Shockwave retracted his spike before Blurr collapsed on his master's chest plate, exhausted.

They both fell into recharge, Shockwaves large hand held Blurr's waist as they did. He hoped that this time his plan was a success.

**It took me a while to get that out. I went back and read the first and second chapter and discovered that I very much like the way I wrote them. So, this chapter took a while because I sort of got writers block right in the middle of it and only recently revisited it. Anyways the meetings should start in the chapter after the next one. Hope everyone was satisfied (or almost satisfied) with that Chapter. J**


	5. Chapter 5

**This came sooner than expected. I assumed I wouldn't be able to fill this chapter very well because I had no solid ideas by the end of the last chapter but I just came up with one and I thought I'd go with it. It probably won't be that long of a chapter. Anyways, read on.**

Blurr woke up the next morning still wrapped in his master's arms. Shockwave lifted his head and looked at him "I woke up long ago, little one, but chose not to disturb you." He said before gently lifting Blurr from his lap and laying him back on the berth. Blurr felt exhausted but couldn't fathom why. He'd gotten enough sleep, he hadn't been cutting down on sleep or energon. Blurr then assumed that his fatigue came from simply just waking up, and that it would brush off in time. He attempted to stand up but found that his legs were too weak to support him. Shockwave picked him up off the ground and put him back in bed before retrieving a cup of energon for his partner.

Blurr greedily took the cube and sucked it down. His body craved energy to such an extent it was almost unbearable. He moved to get more but found his form too weak to meet his demands. He panted with exhaustion for a moment before looking to Shockwave, who had yet to leave the room. The large 'con just stood, studying his bot for a moment before retrieving another few cubes of energon for the starving Blurr.

The blue bot sucked down the glasses as though his life depended on it before laying back down, feeling only slightly more content but still starving for energy.

Shockwave rubbed his chin in thought before lifting the small weak bot off the bed and carrying him to the med-bay. Blurr didn't even notice he'd been moved he was so drained. Shockwave carried the blue bot close to his chest, avoiding all the strange looks being thrown his way. He entered the med-bay and demanded an immediate scan. Next thing Blurr knew he was on a medical Berth with his chest plate open and his spark being inspected. The doctor hummed as she scanned and searched before a shocked look fell across her features. She quickly retired the face and looked to Shockwave "Yes," she confirmed "He's carrying a sparkling."

"I'm carrying what!?" cried Blurr suddenly, sitting up but then laying back down. His body was too tired to be surprised. Shockwave hummed with satisfaction "Perfect." He said in a smooth low tone. Blurr glared at him for a moment before the doctor started to speak again. She spoke between them acknowledging both equally as partners instead of master and slave.

"You'll be eating for two." She told Blurr "So be sure not to over work yourself or you might lose too much energy too quickly or even jostle the new spark too much. Also, no interfacing after the first deca-cycle of development. It's a very delicate time for the new spark and such strong stimulation could injure it. After a deca-cycle wait a week and then you should be fine. Keep constantly fueled, as the new spark will be taking in almost fifty percent of what you put in. Don't sleep on your stomach and it should be ready to be transferred into a proto-form in about two deca-cycles."

"Six weeks!" cried Blurr, still going by earth time. It seemed so short to him. The doctor simply nodded before handing Blurr and bottle of energon pills and dismissing the couple. Before Blurr could get up to walk he was picked up by Shockwave and embarrassingly carried through the hall back to their room. As soon as they door to their room was closed Blurr started raging "You sparked me!" he yelled "On purpose! This was your plan!? Why would you do something like that! How could that possibly help you?!" Blurr, still ranting, was placed gently on the berth before Shockwave began to explain "I'm doing an experiment."

Blurr covered his chest with his arms, suddenly feeling protective "not with this new spark you're not." He said quickly. Shockwave shook his head and calmly removed the arms from his partner's chest "It is simply a study. Our sparkling will not be affected at all I assure you."

"And, might I ask, what exactly you will be studying?"

Shockwave stood up straight "You, Blurr, are fairly insightful but your talent is speed. I happen to be a genius. Put those two traits together and you get a very useful Decepticon. I plan on seeing what traits are compatible then eventually presenting the study to Megatron so that we may organize specific pairings. If all goes well the sparkling of the future should be flawless."

Blurr raised his brow "You're going to make laws on who can and cannot have children then only pair desirable traits with other desirable traits?" he questioned, making sure he under stood.

Shockwave nodded "Correct. Starting with our own."

"That sounds a little-" Blurr cocked his head to the side "Familiar for some reason. But, Shockwave, there's no guarantee the proto-form will develop both of our skills." Due to his energy being run down Blurr began to talk at normal speed. It felt wrong but speaking any faster would send him to recharge "For all we know it could come out defective."

Shockwave shook his head "If that occurs we'll have to clean the slate and start over."

"Do you mean get rid of the sparkling!?"

"We can only have so many, Blurr, it is better to be-rid of those who are defective."

Blurr, despite his fatigue, stood up and pointed forcefully at Shockwave "Now you listen to me Shockwave, if this little spark comes out to be a defective proto-form _we are keeping it! _I don't care if you shun it all its life, I'm carrying the spark, it's feeding off _my _energy, and I will decide what to do with it."

Shockwave sighed "I forgot how defensive carriers got." He mumbled. "Fine. If the first is defective we will keep it. Any others, however, will be disposed of immediately. You will not get attached to it, you will not see it, it will be nothing but a forgotten memory, do you understand? I have no interest in starting a "Family" with you Blurr, simply to carry on my genes and create a perfect bot. If you desire to start one on your own then so be it."

Blurr, now too weak to stand, laid back down on the birth and took in the words. He could do very little about it now, he barely even wanted to use any energy to blink let alone argue with his very large, very forceful master. After a few seconds he felt one of Shockwave's claws riding slowly up the back of his thigh "Shockwave, no." he mumbled, too tired for such acts today. Shockwave straddled the downed bot and continued to caress his thighs and sides. "I realize you're tired my dear, but between your pesky meetings tomorrow, the sparkling and the tear in your valve, my time for this is limited. This is the last day we will be doing this for a week and a half and I'd like to make it count.

Shockwave ran his claws lightly up and down the inside of Blurrs thigh. For the first time in a long time he admired how beautiful the small body under him was. How it squirmed and moves so smooth and sensually against him. The figure smooth and perfect. He leaned down close into Blurrs tired face "Have I ever told you how truly marvelous you are." He whispered, putting an entire hand on the side of Blurrs thigh, spreading the legs apart. Blurr was helpless. He couldn't move. His energy was so low his eyes would not stay online. The only thing keeping him awake was Shockwaves gentle touches and mumbles as he slowly had his way with Blurr who whimpered slightly as the first claw entered his valve "I'll be gentle." Whispered the large mech above him. A second claw entered and both moved painfully slow in and out of a pulsing opening. The valve contracted against Shockwaves servos tugging them in further in a desperate attempt to overload. Blurrs body was begging for it and they had just barely gotten started. Blurr started to feel hot as the stimulation increased. He sighed and moaned quietly as Shockwave gently rubbed his thumb over the sensitive inside thigh. Blurr had yet to overload but he could feel it coming. Shockwave prepared the small bot for his spikes entry. He stuck in only the tip and waited for the valve to contract a few times and for Blurr to make a sound before pushing in further. Slowly the spike entered the swollen hole and teased the folds of the valve as they desperately clenched to the intruder. A few seconds after penetration Blurr overloaded. It hit him like a ton of bricks, taking the very little energy he had. In short time Shockwave delivered his partner six overloads before overloading himself. By this time Blurr was almost crying from exhaustion "Shockwave" he begged in an airy cracked tone "Please, No more- I can't, please, my body can't-" he panted for a few seconds trying to reach any energy left inside but finding there was none "I can't handle this anymore, please Shockwave, I'm begging you, let me rest."

Shockwave slid out and stood up. He gently caressed Blurrs cheek and neck with his thumb "We are finished for today." He whispered calmly before turning out the lights and leaving the room, allowing Blurr the blissful rest he'd so craved.

**Like I said, short chapter. I had this all written out in my head and I wanted to get it down before it disappeared, so here you go, hope you liked it. J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter. This is where the meetings start, hope you enjoy. Long chapter. **

**PS. I think I might mess up the Autobot he's going to see first so tell me how I did.**

Blurr woke up the next morning unable to move. His body ached for energy but he couldn't move to get it himself. He rustled a bit before trying to get out of bed but failing to do so. As soon as his arms went to lift his body they gave up. Blurr moaned with frustration. He desperately needed energy but found himself alone and helpless. He called for the only person her he thought he could "Shockwave." He called weakly. The small spark growing from his own pulsed against his chest demanding energy. Blurr growled in frustration "Shockwave!" he yelled louder, but not loud enough, he knew, for anyone to hear him. He growled again "This is stupid." He grumbled, trying to get up again but failing once more. He would have continued trying had it not been for the fact that he'd drain the very little energy he had left if he did. "Shockwave!" he screamed as loud as he could go, which was surprisingly louder than he'd expected. He looked around the room for a second before spotting the energy pills on the table across the room. "I can make it." He mumbled as if it was no problem. He rolled off the berth onto the floor. The impact seemed to jump start him for a moment because for a few seconds his energy returned. He took advantage of those few seconds and rushing towards the table. Halfway there he collapsed, sliding slightly as he came to a sudden halt. He laid there a moment before struggling to his knees and crawling, at a painfully slow rate, towards the table. As he did he made a note to himself to keep the pills on the table beside the berth so that he wouldn't have to go through with this again.

The pills are dense little things. Each one contained as much energy as six energon cubes. Blurr was supposed to take two a day, a few hours apart from each other. Having a higher energy intake, however, Blurr decided it best to take four a day. He grabbed the bag off the table before laying back on the floor. He quickly swallowed two pills then waited a few minutes for them to take effect. It wasn't long before Blurr stood up. He brushed himself off and shrugged his shoulders to loosen up "I didn't need Shockwave." He mumbled triumphantly to himself then getting himself an energon cube and refilling it several times before he felt satisfied. He sat in bed, wandered around the room, looked out the window, before finally getting tired of it "Where is Shockwave!" he screamed "I'm supposed to have my meetings today and that big selfish jerk isn't here!" he kicked the chair and yelled for his master again.

* * *

In his office Shockwave was busy at work. He paused now and then to think about Blurr and whether he should check on him or not. Eventually his mind went back to work, coming to conclusion that Blurr could take care of himself. A few hours into work, however, the bot in charge of watching Blurr contacted him through the intercom "Shockwave, sir, your bot hasn't stopped calling for you for two hours." He informed his superior. Shockwave sighed in frustration as he stood from his seat and headed to the room.

There he found Blurr standing in the middle of the room with a scowl on his face , waiting for the large bot to arrive "What is it Blurr?" he sighed, slightly impatient with his small bot. Blurr scowled before pointing to Shockwave "You told me I could have my meetings today with the Autobot's."

"I am aware."

"When exactly is that going to happen!? I've been waiting to see you for hours."

"I thought you would want to wait until tomorrow, little one, considering your mood yesterday and, from what I can gather, your mood this morning."

"I-know-that-if-I-wait-until-tomorrow-you'll-just-tell-me-tomorrow-that-I-should-wait-until-tomorrow-and-the-process-will-go-on-and-on-so-that-I-never-get-to-see-any-of-my-former-Autobots-for-who-knows-how-long. I'd rather not go through that if you please."

"Fine," Shockwave approached the small blue bot and wrapped his arms around his waist. He forced the little mech closer to him "I've just discovered, Blurr, that I like when you're moody like this. It is cute and erotic at the same time." He picked Blurr up and took him to the berth "I thought you said yesterday that it was the last day." Blurr pointed out as he was laid gently on the soft berth.

"I changed my mind. I see now that I must take full advantage of your current state. The fact that you're carrying my sparkling makes you somehow more attractive."

Shockwave went to slip his hand under Blurrs aft but it was swatted away "No." said Blurr sternly, surprised when Shockwave actually backed off a little. Blurr sat up slightly "You're not getting any of this." He started, gesturing himself "Until I _know_ I'll see another autobot today."

"We will take care of that later." Said Shockwave before advancing again. He was swatted away again.

"No!" called Blurr sternly, then leaning forward and poking his master forcefully in the chest "You made me spark bond with you and then, you sparked me! Do you have any idea what my morning was like? I'm carrying _your _sparkling, it's taking _my _energy, and I'm not going to do _anything _with you until I know _for sure _that you won't go back on me again. You can at least give me _this!" _

Shockwave growled in frustration "Fine!" he gave in sternly "I will get the bot delivered here before we start and you can talk to it for the rest of the day. Does that seem satisfactory my dear?"

Blurr smiled triumphantly before wrapping his arms around Shockwaves neck and giving him a kiss "Yes." He confirmed happily. He gave his master the designation of the bot he wanted to see then laid on the bed waiting for Shockwave to finish putting in the order.

The small bot was anxious to get started. His body suddenly craved a foreign touch. He felt himself heating up, wanting, _needing, _to feel a large body above him and smooth claws in his valve. The order only took a few minutes but in that time Blurr became impatient. He squirmed uncomfortably "Shockwave." He complained, almost ready to start pleasuring himself. He couldn't fathom why he was so amorous, but the lust consumed his body so thoroughly he couldn't get himself to concentrate on the "why".

Shockwave quickly finished the order and made his way back to Blurr. By now Blurr looked hot and desirable, more so than he ever had before. Shockwave climbed on top of the small squirming figure and began caressing his thigh. Blurr moaned quietly at the touch "Shockwave?" he started, wrapping his arms around the larger mech neck. "Yes, little one?" the larger questioned softly.

"Can we go slow today?" requested the smaller.

"Whatever you wish."

Shockwave slowly ran his servos down Blurr's waist, admiring the slender build and smooth features. He sighed unintentionally. Blurr took deep breaths as the hands explored his body at a sensually slow rate. He opened his valve to the touch, inviting it gratefully.

His master obliges generously by slipping the tip of one of his claws into the open valve but quickly taking it back, pulling a light gasp from his lover. Slowly he slipped the servo back in at a painfully slow rate. Blurr shivered with a long sigh escaping his lips. Another claw slipped in and the pair began thrusting together, slowly at first, pulling only short gasps and moans, but they quickly sped up to the point where Blurr was almost screaming. Shockwave rested his hand gently on Blurr's stomach, holding him down. He removed the claws and rested his thumb at the entrance of the valve. Blurr squirmed after nothing happened for more than a minute. His body heated up at a rapid rate, begging for an overload. "Shockwave." He complained in a weak voice. Shockwave removed his thumb and began caressing the inside of Blurr's thigh.

Blurr pulled his legs apart and looked this master desperately, begging with his eyes, to be taken. "Anxious aren't you." Whispered Shockwave darkly, releasing his spike from its housing. Blurr gasped as the tip poked at his entrance "Shockwave," he sighed, nudging forward, the wall of his valve contracting, trying to pull the tip in further. Shockwave pulled away slightly "Patience little one," he breathed, leaning down close to Blurr's face. He nuzzled the small bots neck, an affectionate action Blurr greatly accepted, straining his neck to give his partner more access. Shockwave nudged his spike into Blurrs opening. He only went half way in before pulling back out, torturing the bot below him. Blurr whimper, spreading his legs further apart "Please," he begged as the spike shifted in and out partially and slowly, pulling light whimpers from the blue bot and begging moans. "Take me," he begged, wrapping his arms around the larger's neck "Please, take me!" he panted.

"As you wish," replied Shockwave, low and dark. With a sudden thrust the spike was thrown into the tight, lubricated valve. With one thrust it was all the way in. The action surprised Blurr so much his back arched with an overload "Yes," he moaned then losing his voice. At first the thrusting pace was slow but quickly grew to a hard rough pace that shook the berth and nearly hit Blurrs head on the wall. Blurr gasped with every thrust, screaming his master's name, his arms desperate to find something to hold onto. He settled on wrapping his arms around Shockwaves neck and lifting himself to meet his master's helm which ended up resting between his neck and shoulders. For the first time Blurr heard the sounds that his lover emitted, they were soft but existent, consisting of only soft moans and the occasional grunt. Blurr hugged tighter as the thrusts became more intense. It felt as though is master was trying to rip him apart. Blurr overloaded seven times before the thrusting became too intense and he asked that Shockwave slow down "G-gentler." He panted, barely able to speak. The thrusts did slow, but as soon as they did Shockwave overloaded into him, shocking the small bot. Blurr arched his back and let out a silent scream of pleasure as another overload over took him. His body went limb and he fell back onto the berth, exhausted. The little sparkling beat against his chest, demanding energy. Shockwave pulled out but stayed close to his bot. Liquids spilled from the still open valve, dirtying the berth beneath them. Blurr let out a quick breath, wrapping his arms around his partner's neck once more "Your sparkling's hungry." He said in a quiet, slightly strained voice. Shockwave stood and retrieved several cups of energon for his mate. "Your energon storage until has been filled with enough cubes to last a normal bot at least a solar cycle. With your current state, however, and unique model type, it should last you until you're finished carrying." Explained Shockwave, picking up his bot and placing him on the couch so that they can replace the berth pad. The process didn't take long and Blurr was soon placed back on the fresh pad. "Rest now, little one, I will retrieve the Autobot for you."

When Shockwave was gone Blurr let out a thick sigh. He was surprised how much he'd enjoyed what just occurred. While interface was almost always pleasurable is always felt wrong. Even when he was begging for it just then, it felt wrong. Guilt often consumed his spark more than normal when he actually asks for Shockwave to interface with him. The occasion was rare but it has happened at least once before, when Shockwave had not made any advances for Blurr in more than a month and Blurr was getting antsy. While he enjoyed the relief from duty it eventually got annoying because Shockwave kept teasing him but wouldn't go through with anything. The instance that had just occurred felt strange to Blurr. If felt as though Shockwave actually cared, and paid attention to him, something that did not seem to come into context very often during interface, or ever, for that matter.

Blurr took a deep breath before standing up and getting himself four energon cubes which he downed at an almost surprising rate, even for him. After they were gone he got six more, then when those were gone went back for three more and stopped there, close to being satisfied, but choosing not to continue. The sparkling kicked his chest but Blurr thought they had both had enough.

* * *

The energon mines on earth were damp, dirty, dark and hard to work in. Autobot slaves work from morning until night, stopping only once for a small energon ration before getting back to work. They basically ran on empty, but they never stopped working, they weren't allowed. If they did they would be beaten, killed, starved or put in solitary for a few weeks. Some Autobots who don't work in the mines work as servants, maids and waiters, a few, before the war ended, switched their crest and hide disguised as Decepticons.

There were no Autobots with the same job as Blurr's. They slept in crowded living quarters and the Decepticons spared little food for them. Many servants and maids lived slightly better than mine workers, their environments being clean and less abusive, however, it was still hell compared to the physical way Blurr lived.

Blurr knew this and he hated it, he found it unfair and ridicules. He wouldn't have felt so terrible had it not been for the fact that he was the only one in this situation and if anyone else _was _used for what he was used for they had much less luxurious living accommodations. One of the only reasons Blurr could live like this was because Shockwave could afford it. He was one of the wealthiest Decepticons within the ranks. He has been rewarded handsomely for his service to the dictator, Lord Megatron.

The most capable bots were sent to the mines while other, not as strong figures, were turned into servants. This is what the first bot Blurr requested was assigned to. One minute the Black and yellow bot was standing still holding a tray for his master the next he was being shipped off to Cybertron without an explanation. The owner of the bot demanded an explanation for this. He was a raging little man who spoke to the officials taking his bot away with much disrespect in his tone. When they told the man that it was Shockwave who had put in the request the man backed off immediately, handing over the servant as quickly as he could without question. After he was gone, however, he scoffed "Doesn't Shockwave have his own bot?" he questioned to himself then telling the other servants to get back to work.

Bumblebee shifted uncomfortably in the transport vessel's seat. The area was dark, mostly, with very few dim lights illuminating the space. There were four guards surrounding him, two beside him and two in front of him. He was afraid to speak but, considering his question, didn't think it would hurt. "Where are we going?" her asks hesitantly.

"Cybertron." One answers bluntly. Considering the reaction Bumblebee pushed further "Why?" he inquired. The guard answered again "You have been summoned." He said bluntly again.

Bee gave up on the questions and waited to see where they were going.

The ride wasn't long. Bumblebee soon found himself being lead out of a large aircraft carrier into the halls of one of the Decepticons main operations buildings. It served as both housing and operations, the housing sitting at the top of the building, being topped off by Blurr's room. Blurr's room was the entrance to the pent house at the top of the building. Blurr rarely went into the rest of the house, staying mostly in the room he and Shockwave shared. Outside his door, though, the one that did not lead into the hall, there was another wash room, a dining room, a kitchen a living room, and a few other bedrooms smaller than his own and an office and small library of data pads. It was a very large house that was largely unused. The reason Blurr never wandered into that area is because he never had to. There was a couch and chairs in his room as well as a fully stocked energon unit and a bed. As far as he was concerned that was as much as he needed. Sometimes, when the urge over takes him, he'll run about the house but more often than not finds it too small, even for its size, to satisfy his needs.

Bumblebee didn't know what to expect when the guards lead him to the elevator and they take a seven minute ride to the top. He had very few ideas in his head and couldn't come up with a Decepticon who would want to see him. When they reach the top they walk into a long hallway with one door on the right wall. When they reached the door one of the guards knocked. Bumblebee stared up in awe at the door. It was much larger than himself, appearing to be made for a much larger bot. No answer came from the other side so they knocked again. A few seconds later Shockwave emerged. Blurr had requested him once again, saying that he was hungry for blue energon which he had none of in the storage until. Before the complaining got too severe Shockwave was able to deliver the energon and leave, but not before getting some solid complaints from his partner who was not in a good mood because he had thrown up before Shockwave arrived and was feeling lousy.

Shockwave had studied the effects of carrying so long ago he'd forgotten how troublesome it was.

As soon as Bumblebee saw the large mech he froze. 'why would Shockwave be asking for _me_?" he thought to himself. Shockwave stared down at him for a moment before taking him by the shoulder and shoving him in the room. He shut the door behind him and went back to his office on the lower half.

Bumblebee, who had fallen on his knees due to the sudden shove, stood up. He looked around the room for a moment before spotting a familiar blue body on the other side, looking out the window. "Blurr?" he questioned. Blurr jumped a bit at the voice and looked behind him. He turned to Bee, not realizing he was there. He wanted to say something but found there was nothing he could say. Suddenly Bee threw a fist towards the blue bot "Traitor!" he yelled, missing the hit as Blurr moved away with ease. He continued the attack, though, trying his hardest to hit the fastest bot in the world but failing miserably. Blurr was able to keep up his speed long enough for Bumblebee to get tired and sit down. He panted, having gone after Blurr for almost a half hour. Blurr offered him some energon which he took greedily and finished within seconds. Blurr sat down on the couch across from the chair and waited for Bumblebee to catch his breath before speaking. "Uh, hi-" he spit out weekly, having no clue what he was going to say. What could he say? This was such an awkward situation.

Bee sat forward "Hi yourself," he said narrowing his eyes and piercing his lips into a thin scowl "What do you want with me traitor?" he inquired. Before he could answer something shoved against the inside of his chest. Shockwaves sparkling certainly was a hungry one. Blurr put up a finger "Just hold that thought for one second. He retrieved from storage ten energy cubes, two for his guest and eight for himself. Bumblebee took his two cups and downed them in seconds. He hadn't drunken or eaten so much in who knows how long. He then scowled at Blurr's eight cups "Not too good at sharing are you?" he said as Blurr downed all eight in about two minutes "I'm afraid I can't, I can only carry so many." He said between glasses. After they were gone he took two more energon pills and sat back down.

Bumblebee leaned back, beginning to get more comfortable with his setting "So, are you going to answer my question now, traitor?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Stop calling me traitor, Bumblebee, you don't know what you're talking about." Shot Blurr, sort of catching Bee off guard.

Bee leaned forward "Well you are," he stated "Everybody knows it. Everyone knows you begged Shockwave for what you have, that you willingly submitted to his will. Everyone knows Blurr, there's no trying to deny it."

Blurr almost went into a fit of rage "I didn't do any of those things." He said calmly, trying to control himself. He raised a brow "Is that what you think I did? Is that why you all hate me so much? Because you think I gave myself up to the enemy? That's-not-what-happened-at-all-in fact-that's-so-far-away-from-the-true-story-it's-almost-hilarious-but-it's-not-hilarious-because-you-all-hate-me-and-the-true-story-is-truly-traumatizing." He spit out. Bumblebee paid close attention and heard most of it.

"Then what is the truth!?" he called, throwing his arms in the air "That Shockwave just _picked you _out of all the other autobots. You should know how ridicules that sounds, because it sounds completely unlikely."

"Well, that's how it went. I'd worked with long arm prime many times in my time as an agent and, since Longarm was Shockwave, Shockwave ended up knowing me quite well by the end of it. When I received my new body and we lost he requested me personally then he told me from then on he'd own me and then shoved me in a room for later. A few hours later he came in, had his way with me, without my permission mind you, and left. After such events he began giving me many things believing that if I was happier or more comfortable that I would be easier to handle. Now I just lay there and let him do what he wants to me and you can believe your ridicules rumors all you want but that's how it _really _happened." Said Blurr quickly, forcing Bumblebee to pay attention again.

Bee lifted a brow, trying to sort out the information in his head "So you're not a traitor?" he asked dumbly. Blurr scoffed "No, I am not a traitor. I have, however, become a traitor to myself. I've become Shockwaves good little pet whose too broken to betray him."

"…Well is that true?"

Blurr lowered his voice and waited a few seconds to answer "Yes," he said quietly "And if I did try to run away Shockwave would find me, he might not have been able to find me before but now that we've spark bonded-"

"You spark bonded!?" cried Bumblebee in shock "With that monster!? Why? Did he force you?" Bumblebee gasped suddenly "Did he spark you?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Blurr didn't mean to mention that, knowing the other bots reaction. It took him a moment to answer "Well, was I forced? Yes and no…" he rubbed the back of his neck, keeping his eyes on the table between them "I sort of, well, I made a deal to get you here. I would do anything he wanted without question for four hours and for every hour I could have an Autobot visit me. At the end he told me to spark bond with him and without that I couldn't have gotten you here." Blurr suddenly scowled "Then the big jerk went back on his promise and we went back to Cybertron. Then he made me spark bond _again _to bring you here which I did and this time he kept his promise." He scowled deeper, putting a hand on his chest. They sat in silence for a moment before Blurr got up for more energon cubes. Bumblebee got two more but didn't drink them as he watched Blurr consume the ten before him. After his fifth glass Blurr looked at him "What?" he asked. Bumblebee raised a brow "What's with your appetite man? I mean, I know being a speedster and all makes you need more energy, but not this much."

Blurr avoided the question by drinking another cube. He wasn't sure whether or not telling his friend was a good idea. He wasn't even sure if he was allowed to tell him. After a few seconds of thought Blurr suddenly craved yellow energon. "I want some yellow energon." He stated out of the blue.

"Isn't that stuff super expensive?" asked Bumblebee, shocked at how blunt the request had been. Complaining of any sort was not allowed when you were a servant. If you did you'd be put in solitary for a few days which Bumblebee often found himself in.

Blurr took a deep breath before yelling his master name as loud as he could go. Bumblebee's eyes widened "You just call for him!?" he cried in a short state of shock "The scariest bot in the universe and you just _call _for him, like he's a servant? What in the world, I thought he was mean to you."

"Well, he certainly can be. Right now though, he's been significantly nicer. It won't last forever, though, even with a sparkling living in the house." Blurr covered his mouth.

Bumblebee pointed at him "I knew it!" he called triumphantly "I knew he sparked you! That's why you're so hungry."

Blurr bit his lip. Wanting to avoid the conversation he called for Shockwave again who happened to be watching the scene unfold from his office. He retrieved some yellow energon and headed back to the room. As soon as he entered Bumblebee was silenced. He averted his eyes as Blurr stood up to greet his master. Bumblebee was curious upon their interaction so watched from the corner of his eye. After Shockwave placed the energon in the unit he wrapped his hand around Blurr's waist and forcefully pulled him closer and taking a knee "I can't keep doing this Blurr." He started, "Next time you get an urge, ignore it." He demanded. Blurr scowled "Ignore it?" he said defensively "How about next time _you _get the urge to interface ignore it. Or, better yet, you carry the sparkling and _I'll _get the energon, your sparkling is freaking _hungry _it is defiantly eating more than fifty percent of my energy so how about next time we do this _you _carry, and I'll just watch! Because, if you don't remember, _you _did this to me and _you _barely have to do _anything_."

Shockwave held Blurr tighter. He wanted to throw him on the berth and have his way with him but he couldn't. He went to touch Blurr's aft but was swatted away. Blurr shook his head "You can touch me later." He said then squeezing from his masters grip and heading back to the couch. "Contact me if you require anything else, my dear." Said Shockwave, coming up from behind, leaning down, and running a claw across his bots jaw line. He left a second later, leaving Blurr to his business.

Bumblebee stared, still shocked at what had just occurred "Did you just yell at him?" he asked "Again, one of the scariest Decepticons, and you just yelled at him! Is that allowed in, you know, the universe? That's crazy."

Bumblebee leaned forward "You're lucky Blurr…I mean, I know you're not a traitor, and that's good and all, but, man, you were lucky." He sat up "I'm pretty lucky, I mean, I could be in the mines. I'm just a servant, but you…you're the luckiest bot on earth and Cybertron."

Blurr crossed his legs and arms. He looked blankly at the couch cushion as Bee continued to talk about how his life was supposedly much better . "I mean, you never have to worry about food, you're not in danger of getting hurt, you can speak freely, or at least more than we can. You have all this to yourself." Bumblebee shook his head "It's just so unreal."

"Yeah," Blurr agreed after a minute "But it's not all sunshine and roses like you think it is. True, I don't usually have to worry about food. If I'm bad, though, I do. I don't have much to complain about. If I'm too defiant, if I insult him or if I fight too much I could get punished, mentions of wanting to leave get me punished, refusing a direct order when he's in a bad mood, I get punished. I've learned, though, probably like the rest of you have. The only reason he's treating me the way he is now is because I happen to be carrying his sparkling and he finds that attractive. He also, being a scientist with ample knowledge of the Cybertronian body, understands what carriers are going to be like and sees no reason to penalize me for my natural state."

Bumblebee stared for a moment "Can I see it?" he asked quietly.

Blurr looked at him slightly confused "See what?" he asked.

"You know, the-" Bumblebee didn't complete the sentence but instead gestured his chest.

Blurr jumped slightly "Oh, you want to see the- oh, uh-" Blurr was surprised. He didn't know if Shockwave had even seen it, he hadn't gone to look at it himself ever. Was it bad to reveal the spark? Would Shockwave disapprove? How big was it? So many questions raced through Blurrs mind he eventually came to the conclusion that he was over thinking it "Sure." He said a after a moment. It took another moment for him to open his chest plate and let Bee see.

Bumblebee came closer. He looked at Blurr's spark for a moment before spotting the sparkling hiding halfway behind it. "I see it," he mumbled blindly "It's so little." He stated before leaning away. Blurr closed his chest plate.

"Bee." Blurr started sternly "You can't tell anyone about this. I'm going to ask that you inform my fellow Autobots that I'm not a traitor but don't tell them about the sparkling."

Bee simply nodded. He realized that if he told them that Blurr wasn't a traitor, then went on to say that he had been sparked by Shockwave, nobody would believe he wasn't a traitor.

The two talked until day turned to night and night back into day. In that time Blurr downed thirty six cups of energon and three energy pills. In the morning Bee had to leave.

Blurr kept his helm down as Bee was taken away. Before he was too far Blurr shot up and grabbed his arm. He wanted to say something but couldn't seem to form the words in his head "I-" he started "I'm sorry, for the way we live now…I wish we were free."

Bee smirked. He took Blurr's hand and held it between them tightly as though they were parting for battle. The smirk was clear in his eyes "We will be." Those were his last words before he was dragged back to earth and quickly punished for mumbling the treasonous phrase.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone who got a second notice that chapter six was up, I went to read it on the sight and realized that my copy and paste didn't include the breaks so I had to fix it. Anyways, I don't know if there's going to be a meeting in this chapter, might be a short chapter and next will be a meeting. **

Blurr sat cross legged on the birth. Tears refused to stop streaming from his optics despite his efforts to halt them. He whipped his eyes before taking in a shaky breath and trying again to stop crying. Shockwave, standing beside the bed, leaning down to him "Oh Blurr," he started, almost sounding sorry for the bot "I had to report him. We must make sure the slaves stay in line, remarks such as that are unacceptable." He soothed, trying to wrap his arms around Blurr. Blurr shoved him off "No! Get away from me! You didn't have to do _anything _you lying Decepticon!" he raged, scotching to the other side of the bed.

"Do not strain yourself with anger, Blurr, you may-"

"I hope your stupid sparkling dies you monster!" as soon as the words slipped from his lips Shockwaves hand met his face with a forceful slap. Blurr fell further onto the berth. He sat up slowly, now silent as his master spoke "Blurr, I have tried to reason with you, I have been very kind and I have been generous enough to keep my promise even after I succeeded my goal. If you run your mouth like that again you will receive much worse than a slap to the face, understand?"

Blurr nodded, keeping his eyes on the berth pad. Shockwave calmed. He leaned down and slipped a claw under Blurr's chin, lifting the head to look at him. Tears still slipped from the Blue bots eyes. Shockwave wrapped his arm around the bot and sat on the berth, bringing the smaller being to his side. Blurr's head rested on his chest as he continued to mourn his fallen comrade. He would have pushed the monster away had it not been for the heavy hand on his back and a great lack of energy over taking him.

He fell into recharge, trying to avoid the fact that he leaned comfortably on the man who'd condemned his friend to death.

* * *

They interfaced later that night but Blurr didn't pay any attention. He remembered what Shockwave had said when they were leaving earth a few days ago "You must realize, Blurr, there is no such thing as a free Autobot and I will not allow any to exist." But he then remembered, for the second time, Blitzwings words traveling through his mind "Zen vhy don't you do zose zings again?" the conflicting ideas battled each other for room in his mind until eventually, late into the night, while Shockwave recharged silently above him, Blurr made his decision. After his mind cleared he drifted into recharge.

* * *

Blurr woke up later that night to a thumping in his chest. He himself did not feel out of energy but apparently the sparkling did. It began feeding on the little energy it's carrier had.

Blurr elbowed the mech holding him "Shockwave," he whispered, when he got no reply he called louder "Shockwave."

Shockwave grumbled as he awoke "What?" he inquired in a tired impatient tone.

"Your sparkling is hungry." Said Blurr, elbowing him again. With a slightly exasperated sigh Shockwave sat up and retrieved a few cups of energon for his partner. The had happened every night since Blurr was sparked. "Does saying, "The sparkling is hungry" simply mean you are hungry and unwilling to retrieve it yourself?"

Blurr sat cross-legged on the bed. He scowled at his partner before sipping the energon "You try carrying this thing around." He said then finishing off the glass. The little spark twitched harder, hurting Blurr's own. He grasped his chest in pain "It's almost as mean as you." he grumbled, accepting another cup of energon and another and another. Twelve cups later the sparkling quit complaining and settled back into it's carrier. Blurr laid back down, allowing Shockwaves arms to incase him once again.

Before either fell into recharge Blurr asked his master a question "Shockwave?" he started, receiving a low grumble from the 'con. "I still get my meeting tomorrow, right?" he inquired. Shockwave tightened his grasp on the bot "We will see." He replied in a smooth dark tone.

* * *

The next morning Blurr found himself alone. He sat up, suddenly remember the events of the day before. The realization hits him hard. Bumblebee was gone all because of a few words. As he took the energy pills he tried not to think about the situation. Despite his excitement for them he began to fear his meetings with the Autobots. What if one said or did something that was considered "Out of Line" like Bee had? He didn't want to take that chance, he didn't want to say something that would cause a reply like that.

Not wanting to see Shockwave at all that day he avoided complaining. Even when the sparkling was dissatisfied with Blue, yellow, or purple energon, he refused to ask for anything else, force feeding the little complainer in his chest. This was difficult, however, because at one point in the day the only thing he could think about was orange. The word kept looping through his mind filling every nook and cranny. He wanted orange energon so badly but refused to give into the craving.

Towards the end of the day Shockwave paid a surprise visit to his bot. He did not usually arrive until much later in the evening so his presence came as a bit of a surprise to Blurr, although he did not show it. When his master arrived he didn't say anything, he just continued reading the data pad he had picked out from the library.

"Blurr." Started Shockwave, walking around the couch and sitting in the chair in front of it "I have something to discuss with you."

Blurr looked up at him, hoping it was about the Autobot meetings.

Shockwave continued "I have decided that the meetings with your former Autobot colleagues will occur once a week on a day of your choosing. I realize that this was not our original deal, like I said it would be, but this is much more convenient for the both of us."

For some reason Blurr took well to this set up. Instead of having four days in a row he now had something to look forward to in the fallowing week.

Shockwave stood "Come now, Blurr, I am taking you to the med bay so that they may check on the sparkling."

Blurr stood without protest and fallowed his owner to the med bay. The examination was quick but harbored very interesting results "Oh," said the doctor, intrigued as she read the development scanner "This is strange," she started "The sparkling is as developed now as one that is maybe a week to a week and a half old." She put down the results and turned to the parents "I'm assuming this is due to Blurr's unique body type. Everything within him occurs faster than the normal bot. It's possible the sparkling will be ready for transfer at six weeks, but it could also come early at four to five weeks. I'd say keep a close eye on it and don't hesitate to ask if something feels funny .Also, I said no interface after the first deca-cycle. Due to the advanced development, though, I'm changing that to after the first week." She smiles "Other than that it looks good, healthy, energy levels look good. I suggest you come in one more time before it's ready. Do you have any questions about any of this? About what happens after it's formed?"

Shockwave asked a few before asking Blurr if he had any, which he did "When it comes, what do I feed it?" he inquired, thinking ahead.

The doctor pointed to two tiny nozzles beside his spark on both sides "Your body has been storing energy for when the sparkling is developed. You can use those to feed it yourself or use a less concentrated form of energon from a bottle. We suggest using your own energon because that's the only thing it knows at that stage and using a bottle can make it sick. It doesn't always happen but we'd rather not take the risk. Also, just a heads up, if the baby starts crying more likely than anything else it's hungry. It could be uncomfortable, too hot or too cold, but more likely than not, it's hunger. Just like when it's in this state it will be taking in a lot of what you do if you do if you use your own energon."

Blurr nodded, suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable. With no more questions they left, heading back to the room without a words between them. Instead of going to bed or back to work Shockwave sat Blurr down and began to discuss what the set up would be like with a child in the house.

"The child will stay here with you at all times. I will not be taking care of it at all but I will be taking it off your hands after it is a few deca-cycles old so that I may study it's abilities."

Blurr raised his brow "How in the world can you study what it can do at such a young age? It will barley be able to walk, let alone run or think. What are you going to do with it?"

"Simply study it's processor wave patterns and monitor its development to see if it's inner workings are as rapid as your own."

"Oh," Blurr didn't like the idea of his baby being tampered with. His carrier instincts kicked in and he wanted to deny Shockwave the right to run tests on the little thing. Luckily his regular mind took over the carriers mind because he knew that it would be better for both of them if he just let Shockwave run the tests. It wasn't as though he'd be hurting the little thing. "Just don't hurt it," he mumbled

"I will not." Shockwave assured, actually sounding sincere.

Blurr let out a quick breath "Alright…" he said, almost trusting the words but still uneasy about the situation. Shockwave continued, talking about where it will stay, and when Blurr and the baby are allowed to leave the room and that they were only to leave together or not at all. "And one last thing," he started "I believe the bay should be nozzle fed." He stated.

"What!?" cried Blurr "I can't do that, it's takes enough of my energon already I don't want it to drain me for another two solar cycles."

"I will not be supplying you with any other source of food to feed it with so you have no choice in the matter"

Blurr sighed in frustration. He knew he wouldn't win this one.

About an hour later Blurr laid down for recharge. Shockwave left for the night and did not come back.

**I love making up anatomy. It's baby name time! Anyone has a suggestion for a name help me out, I'm stuck on Blue and Light streak. Anyone have a better name hand it over. Thanks! J**


	8. Chapter 8

**I need to make something clear. Blurr did not get over Bumblebee in one day. I have lost people, I know how that works, he's not over it. That aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter, kind of a time skip to next week so here's the next meeting. **

Blurr sat on the berth scowling, a normal activity now. The week had passed into next quickly and Blurr waited anxiously for his next requested Autobot to arrive. Shockwave, in spite of not being allowed to interface with Blurr, was delaying the meeting for three hours. Three anxious, boring and annoying hours. Three hours he would not get to spend with Jazz.

They passed slowly with little more to do that drink energon and play with the small hovering marble. Both of these activities had become stale, however, and were no longer amusing or satisfying.

So, impatiently he waited, for the next aspect of his plan to arrive.

Jazz worked the mines, dank, dark and hard work that he did not fight against. Jazz knew when to fight and was one of the most obedient of the Autobot slaves. He tried to convince others not to fight, tried to tell them it wasn't the time, but they'd have their chance. The Autobots always bounced back. In the very early days of the war the autobot symbol was a slave symbol, like it is now. Jazz often convinced them that they would make it one of peace and freedom once again.

"Empire's can't last forever." he often said while in the barracks. He was never punished for the words, however, because he never said anything about being free, or rebellion, or anything bad or destructive against the empire. He chose his words carefully, being sure not to spit out any "treasonous" phrases.

News of Bumblebee's death had spread quickly through slave quarters. While some mourned, others just saw it as a way of life.

"Hey Jazz," someone called from the bunk below him. In the dark he couldn't see who it was. The bot continued "You hear Bee was killed after he went to see that Blurr guy? People are saying the bot had him executed because he didn't like something he said."

"Can't believe everything you hear." Said Jazz, tucking his hands under his head as he looked at the ceiling. "Blurr was a devoted agent, served us well in his time."

The bot below him scoffed "Yeah right, until he devoted himself to Shockwave like a coward."

"…Like I said, can't believe everything you hear."

"Yeah, well, you believe what you want, buddy, I'm gonna stick with what I know."

Late into the night everyone was recharging except Jazz. He was too deep in thought to rest. Bee and Blurr had gone on a multitude of missions together when the war got really intense. They always had each other's back, never backing out on each other. Jazz assumed that most people didn't know that, considering everyone seemed to believe that the rumor of Blurr putting Bee to death was true.

Knowing the day's work would be hard he forced himself into recharge.

The next day Jazz was awoken by the bell, early as usual, and put into the line up to board the transport vehicle. The ride was delayed when a few high ranking officials boarded each transport requesting a certain bot. they entered into the last one, making the same request they had with the other three vehicles "Slave 1130, designation Jazz, stand up."

Jazz stood. The official walked over and stood in front of him "Are you designation Jazz?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Answered Jazz, not looking the Decepticon in the eye. Jazz's hands were bound and he was escorted to a different transport vehicle where he was shipped back to Cybertron.

Jazz's cuffs were removed before he was shoved into the large entrance to Blurr's room. He found himself standing before Blurr, staring up at him "Jazz." He stated, not sure of what else to say. Jazz was shocked for a moment "Blurr…I haven't seen you for a while." He smiled, surprising Blurr for a moment.

"So you're not going to attack me?" asked the Blue bot "Not going to yell at me, tackle me, scream at me or attempt to harm me in any way?"

Jazz shrugged "Why would I? I'm seeing an old friend I haven't seen for a long time."

Blurr crossed his arms "Uh, because just about every Autobot thinks I'm a lying stinking coward who sold out his friends and his body for a life like this." Blurr spit out quickly.

"Hey, they told me every bot had become a slave. I doubt they'd leave anyone out. It was clear, Blurr, that this wasn't your scene. Not by choice anyway."

Blurr lowered his eyes. He waited a moment before speaking "Have you heard about Bee?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, everyone has…and they're saying you did it."

Blurr's head shot up "That I what!?"

"There's a rumor going around that you're such a spoiled brat that you put Bee to death because he said something you didn't like."

"I didn't! That's ridicules how could anyone ever say such a thing Bee and I fought together, fell together and won together and lost together in the end." Blurr paced about the room, quickly spitting out stories of his and Bee's missions and about one hundred and ten reasons why he'd never betray his former colleague. Towards the end of it all Jazz interrupted him "I don't believe it." He stated, stopping Blurr in his tracks. "I don't believe you'd do something like that, it's not in your programming." Jazz continued "Look, Blurr, your world and our world are completely separate. I don't know what goes on over her just as much as you don't know what goes on over there. We can't believe everything we hear because in truth, we don't know anything." Jazz paused a moment in case Blurr wanted to say something. After a minute he continued "I can tell everyone what really happened but there's no guarantee they'll believe me."

Blurr scowled "Let them believe what they want. With my reputation, even with your amount of respect, I doubt they'd believe it."

Jazz shrugged "Suit yourself. I'll tell them you're good anyways, just so we can all be on the same level."

Blurr shrugged. Jazz looked around a moment "You have some great digs." He stated "Do you have this all to yourself?"

Blurr shrugged "Mostly…I share the room with Shockwave and no one really uses the rest of the house. Shockwave doesn't come around much anymore so I have it to myself."

Jazz makes his way over to the window and stares out in awe "I haven't been on Cybertron for who knows how long…wow- it's just how I remember it." He gave a stiff laugh "Just a little more propagandic." He turned back to Blurr "If that's even possible. It's a great view you've got here."

Blurr shrugged again "Yeah, it gets old after staring at it for a few solar cycles."

Jazz lifted his brow "You ever leave this room?" he inquired.

Blurr shook his head "Not really. I don't usually leave unless Shockwave drags me somewhere which rarely happens, or there's nobody in the base which only happens once a year. I chose not to leave due to my less than desirable reputation."

"What kind of reputation is that?"

Blurr waved his hand around as he explained "Oh, just the one where everyone thinks I betrayed my side and gave myself up to Shockwaves mercy so that I didn't have to be the kind of slave all the rest of the Autobots are." He started quickly, "It's basically the same hatred as the Autobots but 'cons don't care as much. They don't like me mostly because I'm getting better treatment than some Decepticons out in the world. They see me as nothing more than an object for Shockwaves sick amusement, and objects should not be treated as bots…They seem to miss the point where I rarely am."

"Treated as a bot?"

"Yep. I don't care how pretty my life looks, it's a whole new kind of torture over here."

Jazz thought a moment "Hm…Seems like the life of luxury isn't so luxurious."

"Most definitely not always."

They stood in silence for a moment before Jazz asked if he could sit. Blurr welcomed him to it before offering his guest some energon.

He had to resist taking more than a few cups for himself while retrieving two for Jazz.

Jazz drank slowly, savoring every drop, knowing he wouldn't get another chance at such a large amount of energy.

"I have different colors…if you want any of those." Offered Blurr, hesitantly.

Jazz decided to take advantage of the situation and asked if he could have all of the colors. Blurr quickly obliged. Jazz began to drink the red cup when he looked to Blurr, a question calmly burning in his mind "Blurr." He started, putting down the cup "I doubt you called me here for some formal conversation."

Blurr looked away nervously "No, I just wanted to see you." He said, deception clear in his tone.

"I was actually wondering what life was like outside these walls."

Jazz wasn't sure where this was going, but he'd fallow along "It's mining. The work isn't easy and it's not short."

"Is I difficult?"

"It can be…But difficulty has never been an issue. It's stuffy and sometimes hard to maneuver through all the other workers."

"Is it dank and dark?"

"Of course, it's a mine. We're carried from barracks to the mines on these kind of truck things. Why do you want to know all of this Blurr? It's not like you'd ever experience anything like that."

"Which is why I want to know. I have to know. Why are there so many guards if you're all already broken?"

Jazz shook his head "Some of us aren't." he said in a slightly sullen tone. Blurr realized Jazz was referring to Bumblebee. Jazz leaned back "Bee was always getting onto trouble. He kept his warrior spirit until the end. I heard he even looked the executor in the eye. May Primus be with him, wherever he ended up."

Blurr nodded "…I wish I'd been punished more severely for what I said…Although really I think Shockwave rewarded me for making Bee say what he did. He would find any reason to kill an Autobot who isn't me." Blurr sighed.

"I suppose I have to be careful then."

"…I would say so."

"I'll try then…you know, Blurr, I never really think about freedom in the mines, all I know is that empires don't last forever. ..I do remember freedom, though. I remember piccolo's bar, I wonder if it's still around. I liked that bar, it was a real hole in the wall."

"I don't know if I've ever been there."

"I'd guess it's gone now. Decepticons rearranged and re did the whole planet it seems. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. You know, I haven't been to Piccolo's in years but I still remember the name of the owner."

"What was it?"

"Wafa."

"Wafa? What does that mean?"

Jazz shrugged "No idea, that's just what everyone called him. I think his full name was Warface, born and bred for the army. Don't know where he is now, probably a slave like the rest of us."

"Hm,"

The meeting didn't go much longer, they conversed a bit more about life now and the differences between their form of slavery.

"Everything I want" Blurr mumbled, his head leaned back looking at the ceiling "Except my freedom and my body. Both of those belong to Shockwave."

Jazz shrugged slightly "We all belong to someone."

Not long after that Jazz was taken away. They parted in silence but with messages still clear in their minds.

As soon as Jazz was gone Shockwave came to visit Blurr, who was in a bad yet thoughtful mood. He stood staring out the window with his arms crossed and barely noticed when Shockwave put his hands on his shoulders "That bot seemed like a much better slave than the last bot you requested."

Blurr scowled "You have no right to talk about the last bot I requested," spat Blurr quietly but intensely. The grasp tightened on his shoulders "I have the right to do whatever I please." Countered Shockwave, his tone holding a kind of warning tone. Blurr simply stared at the floor.

"I'm tired," he stated, then forcing himself from Shockwaves grasp "I'm going to bed," he walked past his master without even sparing a glance.

Shockwave left to finish some work before returning late and climbing in beside Blurr for recharge. Blurr was so tired. He hadn't had nearly enough energon that day, relying mostly on the energy pills instead of the substance itself. He'd taken seven that day, which didn't fill him but fed the sparkling so Blurr didn't really care. He knew that if this Sparkling didn't survive he'd be forced to bond with that monster again, and that was something he did not want to do.

**Should the sparkling be a boy or a girl?**


	9. Chapter 9

In the beginning of the third week of carrying Blurr could feel the sparkling beginning to pull harder. It demanded more energon and wouldn't let Blurr or Shockwave rest. Blurr often woke in the middle of the night too run down to move but with a tiny sparkling demanding energon. Due to this it became Shockwaves job to retrieve energon for his partner thus never allowing either to get much recharge time.

On the third night of this routine Shockwave was tired of it. Shockwave refused to get up leaving Blurr in an aggravated, tired state. One of the worst states to argue with a carrier. Blurr scowled "Shockwave!" he called, tapping the larger's back "Will you stop being such a cry baby and get me some energon! You did this to me, you realize, so this is all on you."

Shockwave gave an exasperated sight before sitting up and assisting his partner. "You are a lucky little thing, do you realize that Blurr?" Grumbled Shockwave, handing the carrier the cup. Blurr rolled his eyes as Shockwave continued "You could be working in mines, or be someone's servant. You could have ended up like you are now in much worse conditions."

Shockwave wrapped his arms around his bot, forcing him close. Blurr could tell Shockwave was only pointing this out due to tired aggravation. Blurr downed fourteen more cups before settling down and falling back into recharge.

They managed to sleep until morning when Shockwave got up early and left for the day. Blurr laid in the berth for a while, unwilling to move and finding no reason for it. He was tired and board with nothing to do but think, so that's what he did. He thought about the meetings, who he'd see next, he thought about his last meeting, hoping everything went smoothly with Jazz, he thought of the sparkling, what he'd name it, then he thought of Bee.

He covered his face with his hands "I'm such an idiot." He mumbled into his palms "Why would I say something like that, I'm lucky I didn't get punished more for that." His hands fell back on the berth "I wish Bee could be so lucky."

He scowled at himself and threw his legs over the side of the bed "Wishing won't get me anywhere."

Blurr drank a few cups of energon before going into the house and retrieving a data pad from the library. He selected an array of data spanning from New Cybertron Layout pads to and old history of Cybertron night life.

He read through the data searching for something that would point him in the direction of Piccolo's. He located the bar in the far southern end of the city. It was a little ways away but not hard to get to, especially for Blurr. He was thankful his data pad research was not monitored by his master or he'd be in big trouble.

After mapping out a rout in his mind to get to Piccolo's Blurr returned the data pads to the shelf. While returning to his room, running full speed, he ran smack dab into Shockwave who was standing in the hall. The large mech looked down at the little bot, now on the floor rubbing his head.

"What are you doing little one?" he inquired, putting out a hand to help Blurr up. Blurr stood up without any assistance and looked at his master confused "What are you doing here?" he asked, nearly baffled by his presence.

"I ask you first." Said Shockwave slowly, leaning down a bit.

"I was in the library, what were _you _doing?"

"I needed something from my office."

"I didn't know you used your office here."

"I use it more as a storage unit more than anything else."

"Oh…I did not know that…Uh, bye now." With that Blurr zipped of back to the room, slamming the door behind him and leaning against it "Well that was weird," he mumbled, going to sit on the couch "I wonder what's in his office."

While Blurr, with the instincts of an intelligence officer, wanted to check it out. Digging deep to find his instincts as a sensible bot, however, decided against the idea.

"Maybe later." He mumbled, deeper in thought. Blurr, worn out and with nothing to do, went back to the berth and fell into recharge. He ended up sleeping for the rest of the day, not even being disturbed when Shockwave climbed in next to him late into the night.

* * *

When Blurr ran into Shockwave in the hall the Decepticon found the situation slightly peculiar. While he fully realized that Blurr often used the data bank as a source of entertainment he'd never known him to be in such a hurry while in his carrier state. While it was a given that Blurr loved to run it was also clear without doubt that Blurr wanted to do nothing but sleep and drink energon and yell as Shockwave while he was carrying the sparkling. The only time Shockwave had seen his partner use his speed since he was sparked was when avoiding the former slave Bumblebee's puny attacks.

Due to his curiosity and need for information Shockwave made his way to the data library. He checked the log to see which data pad had been taken out most recently. The results intrigued him "Why would you want that little one?" he questioned under his breath, studying the data pad entries before him. Shockwave plucked the two off the shelf and began flipping through them. One seemed quite useless while the other, while slightly out of date, had everything anyone would need to know about the layout of the city they were in, and the entirety of Cybertron. He hummed with suspicion and shut down the pad. "It seems my mate has become somewhat curious lately." He mumbled, exiting the room and heading back to his main office, his processor already coming up with solutions for the curiosity problem.

* * *

The next day Blurr woke up, surprised to see that Shockwave had not awoken before him. He looked at the clock and realized that he'd risen earlier than normal, earlier than even Shockwave. Realizing, while trapped in his masters grip, that he could not slip from the berth and get ready for the day, laid his head back down but did not go back into recharge. Instead he thought, an occurrence that had become more common recently. About an hour later the grip on his waist was released with Shockwave's rise and Blurr zipped of the berth. It only took a few seconds for Blurr to shake off the morning and after those few seconds he sat on the couch clean and ready to do nothing.

Shockwave, who was still getting out of the bed when Blurr finished, stood over the blur bot for a moment before sitting down in the chair adjacent. Shockwave did not often sit considering most everything on the room besides the berth was more Blurr's size. It looked almost humorous, watching Shockwave sit in the too small chair.

Blurr stared at him a moment, wondering what he was doing before he decided to ask "What are you doing?" he inquired after Shockwave said nothing for a long while.

"I need to discuss something with you, Blurr." Stated the large mech, standing up, finding that sitting in this situation out of the question as well as ridicules. "The sparkling within you will be separating from your spark not too long from now. Due to this, in order to establish a will organized plan and emergency procedure I have made you this." Shockwave handed the smaller bot a small remote with three buttons on it, Blue, green and red. Blurr raised a brow, unsure upon what this could be. Shockwave want on to explain "This device will allow you to contact me at any time something feels wrong. The green button if for if you are not feeling well, the blue button is for when you believe it is time for a checkup and the red button is for when you begin birthing the sparkling."

Blurr looked at the remote for a moment then back to Shockwave, waiting to see if he'd say more, which he did "Only press the buttons when needed. I do not need to be interrupted for a false birth alarm, do you understand?"

Blurr nodded, grasping the small remote in his hand and thinking over the circumstances. It was almost here, the little sparkling that Blurr despised, yet felt the need to protect.

Shockwave left, leaving Blurr to his own thoughts which no longer as deep as they had been earlier that morning. Blurr, through the day, studied the map of the city again, being sure to know where Piccolo's was and how to get there.

If this was going to go smoothly, everything had to be in place

**I know, this chapter is wimpy, I promise the next in line are going to blow your freaking mind.**


	10. Chapter 10

**There'll be a meeting after this one. **

Blurr, three days into the third week, figured out which Autobot he needed to see next. Optimus Prime. Being as high ranking as he was by the end of the war Optimus would be hard to get to. Blurr knew Optimus wasn't a common slave, but instead a prisoner. Blurr didn't know how he'd convince Shockwave to let him see Optimus. Anything having to do like prisoners like him had to go through Megatron.

It would take a ridicules amount of convincing to get Shockwave to approach Megatron on the matter. Blurr had to choose his words carefully.

"I want to see Optimus Prime." Said Blurr simply, as he leaned against Shockwave on the berth, his master's arm around him, servos wondering across his thigh, sometimes brushing between his legs.

Shockwaves hand stopped moving. He looked down at his small bot "No." he answered simply, then going back to what he was doing.

"Okay this is going to be a stupid question-" mumbled Blurr before asking "But why not?"

"Because I am not an idiot."

"Alright, sounds perfectly reasonable, but, question…Is there any way at all in any sense that I could visit _him?_"

Shockwave thought over the matter "I do not think so, little thing, he is too valuable a prisoner to be meeting with another former Autobot."

"What if we could make it so that I don't even have to see him?"

"No."

"It could be a ten second meeting"

"No"

"What if I let Megatron relive his stress with me?"

"While he enjoys your figure he can't stand Autobots."

"But I'm not an Autobot anymore." The words almost hurt to spit out "I'm yours."

Shockwave thought for a moment "If you want to see Optimus Prime so badly then I suggest you ask Megatron yourself."

Blurr froze. He smiled nervously "Ask myself? But I don't even have access to him, I'm just a common slave."

Shockwave forced him closer "I don't believe you to be a _common _slave as much as _privileged_. If I requested it there's a possibility he would meet with you."

"…Can you do that?"

"I suppose. I did promise you these meetings and if you wish to possibly give yourself away to someone else to get them I fully allow it."

Blurr's smile faltered but he kept it on "great," he forced out, the grip on his waist loosening. He jumped a bit when he felt something poke his aft. He scowled a moment before lightly smacking Shockwave on the chest. The larger being removed himself from the berth soon after and went back to work.

He made a trip to Megatron towards the end of the day. He bowed before the great leader before being told to stand. Megatron sat upon a metal thrown like the lord he thought himself to be.

"Shockwave," he greeted "What brings you here?"

Shockwave stood "If it pleases my lord, my slave has requested to speak with you. Will you permit the meeting my liege?"

"And what business do I have speaking to your slave?"

"I promised him something that I cannot fully deliver due to specific requests. While I wish to keep my promises I fully understand if you deny my request. It _is _an unimportant matter."

Megatron thought for a moment "I will speak with your slave. Deliver him to my home tomorrow morning. I'll see to it that he returns to you by nightfall."

"Thank you, my liege." With that Shockwave left, returning to work for the rest of the day before heading home.

The lights were already off and Blurr already recharging on the berth. Not fully submerged Blurr registered when Shockwave leaned over and whispered "Tomorrow morning you will be delivered to Megatron." Then leaned back, wrapped his arm around the small bot, and fell into recharge.

* * *

The next morning it took Blurr a few moments to remember what had happened last night. As he lay on the berth, awoken, again, before Shockwave, he had to think. He knew something happened late last night but what was it?

The tank shifted above him, getting up and causing Blurr to roll onto his back. Shockwave wasted no time in retrieving energon for his partner. When Blurr and the sparkling were satisfied he lifted Blurr from the berth and carried him out of the room. Blurr scowled "I can walk." He sated, crossing his arms. Shockwave pressed the button for the elevator door "I realize," started the larger, stepping into the elevator "But I wanted to hurry things up. In this state you are uncommonly slow."

Blurr crossed his arms with disdain but did not question. Shockwave explained the basic rules for meeting with Megatron. Do not speak unless spoken to, do not question anything he says, do not mention the war or Autobot ideals and remember that you are a slave. Blurr was carried all the way down and placed into a car waiting out front. Deceptions, being mostly flyers, used cars more often than any Autobot ever did. The feeling of being inside one was uneasy to Blurr. He felt almost jealous of it. In the first year of his time with Shockwave, the scientist, in order to insure obedience, removed Blurr's Transformation cog. He hadn't been in his second form in so long he didn't know if he even remembered how to transform.

The ride to Megatron's home was not a long one. Megatrons home was a grand spectacle suited for a cruel king. Perfectly appropriate. Megatron rarely used this home, he hadn't spent an entire day inside it since it had been built and he didn't plan to.

Blurr was led by a guard to the main room of the house. It was a bit brighter than Blurr imagined it would be. He imagined something like a cave scene, but instead got dark purple walls with pillars, the Deception insignia hanging between them. They walked down this long hallway to the main room which was furnished with very little. A stiff couch for sitting, a short table and two chairs, nothing seemed to be used for anything but decoration. Everything was quite large as well, fitting Megatron's size. It was almost intimidating. Blurr suddenly became nervous. If His furniture was this intimidating Blurr could barely imagine the man himself.

The guard told him to stay put and wait for Megatron to arrive. He then left, leaving Blurr alone in the large room. Blurr, while wanting to stay still like an obedient bot, couldn't resist his urge to explore. The shelves of the room harbored data pads and he wondered what was on them. The shelves held small useless trinkets but he wanted to know what each one was. Blurr slowly approached the book shelf and reached for one of the data pads. Before his survos could reach it the door creaked open. He flinched back to his spot as fast as he could.

There, in the doorway before him, was Megatron, smirking. The leader closed the door as he entered, approaching the nervous bot "You are a quick one aren't you." He stated, now standing right in front of Blurr. The Blue bots knees shook. He'd never been this scared in his life. He was about to ask Megatron, the cruel leader of a cruel cause, if he could meet with Optimus Prime, the leader of the exact opposite cause and Megatron's arch enemy.

Blurr makes great decisions.

Megatron leaned down to get a better look at the bot "I suppose I can fathom why Shockwave chose you." He stated after a moment. He tucked a finger under Blurr's chin and manipulated the blue bot's head to examine him. After another moment he stood up straight and began walking out of the room "Fallow me." he instructed. Blurr rushed to meet him, being sure to walk at a pace that kept him behind the Decepticon leader. Megatron looked over his shoulder "Walk beside me so that I don't have to look over my shoulder to speak to you." He instructed. Blurr quickly caught up and walked at a pace that was more his speed.

"It's my understanding that you have a favor to ask me. I have taken time off to hear this request, do not waste my time with silence. What do you want?"

"I-" Blurr hesitated, he was too nervous to speak.

Megatron was becoming impatient while Blurr thought of how to phrase his question.

"If you don't spit it out soon I will give your master a bad report, and I'm sure you do not want that."

"…I wanted to….I was wondering if it would be possible for me to have a meeting with Optimus Prime." Blurr spit out quickly. Megatron almost didn't catch it but he had heard it and began to think on the matter "And why would you want to do that?" inquired the leader, entering into another hall.

Blurr had to think for a moment again but this time did it faster "I would just like to see him again. It would be quick, hello, I'm not a traitor I promise, goodbye, I'll probably never see you again. That could be the entire meeting if you want."

"You must stop speaking so fast, little one, or no one will be able to understand you." They entered into another room "And I am the person you do not want to be unable to understand you." Megatron allowed Blurr to enter first. They entered into a large dining hall where Blurr was sat down at one end of the table.

"I imagine you're hungry," started the Decepticon leader, sitting on the right hand side "Being a carrier can be tough work. I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually, though, you'll have to."

Blur raised his brow, confused at the man's words "I'm not sure I know what you mean sir." He said carefully.

"Considering how many sparklings you will be producing I'd assume you'd get used to carrying."

"I'm sorry, my liege, but I am only carrying one sparkling. Shockwave said he didn't plan on having more."

"Then I suppose he either lied to you or his plans have changed. Shockwave has informed me that you will be carrying many more sparklings after this one. I believe the number he gave me was somewhere between thirty and sixty."

Blurr felt as though he was going to puke. Shockwave wanted sixty kids! Since when!? There was no way Blurr was going through with spark bonding again, and he didn't know if his body could take _one _more carrying session let alone twenty nine to fifty nine. Megatron continued "He says he thinks it would be better if his genes were to continue into many pools. Having the unique abilities that he does a well as his processor power I fully support the idea. Your sparklings are the beginning of a generation of perfect Decepticons. We will be able to form the perfect society with perfectly formed people. By then the Autobots will be wiped out I assume, although starting with a former one."

Blurr took a deep breath "I did not know that." He said simply, the forcing out the next sentence with everything he had in him "I will be- honored, to carry Shockwaves sparklings…it is my duty." Blurr wanted to shoot himself right then, but that was what he was supposed to say and the words seemed to please the ruler.

"Shockwave informs me that you'd be willing to give yourself away to me in exchange for this meeting. Is that true?"

"Yes, my liege."

"And what would your master think of that?"

"He has given me his consent."

"Are you truly willing? Or is this simply giving yourself up for an idea you believe in more than your own innocents?"

Blurr didn't know how to answer so he kept quiet for a moment until Megatron spoke again "If you must stray from the ideals of a slave and speak freely to answer my question then do so." He instructed.

Now Blurr knew how to answer, although he was hesitant "I am not innocent. The way I see it I carry my enemies sparkling and I come to my enemy, so what would be giving myself to one more? It doesn't mean anything anymore, it doesn't matter, I've come so far anything is allowed. I am used to being used, it is my function. It is both willing and giving myself up, because I can be nothing but willing anymore."

Megatron contemplated the answer "Interesting. Just in case you didn't realize, Blurr, unless I think you've said something truly unacceptable nothing here will be reported back to your master. It is not my job to punish you, I will leave that up to Shockwave. I'm allowing you to speak freely, but be sure to choose your words wisely."

This made Blurr even more nervous. He didn't know what was too unacceptable to the Decepticon ruler. He hoped Megatron would warn him if he was getting close to unacceptable.

"You must be hungry, I'm sure a carrier such a yourself is rarely found sated." Said Megatron, getting back on the original subject. Blurr simply nodded.

In a matter of second a large selection of energon was laid out before him. Multiple glasses of every color. Blurr took quickly to the orange.

"What is it that you do, Blurr, when you are not "fulfilling your function"?" asked the dictator.

"I don't do much of anything."

"Why not? You realize that you have free will to go wherever you please."

"…I have nowhere to go."

Blurr downed two more cups of energon before Megatron asked another question "Is it difficult seeing your fallen comrades live so poorly?"

"Yes sir, very difficult."

"Yet you indulge so gratefully."

Blurr looked at the half empty cup regretfully "We take what we are given." He said quietly.

Megatron hummed "How often does Shockwave allow you to feed?"

"I have an energon dispenser in my room. If Shockwave believes I've been having too much or gaining any weight, however, he empties it and doesn't allow me a drop until I'm too weak to please him."

"…Sounds reasonable. Shockwave likes the smaller figures and takes care to keep them small I see."

Blurr could almost feel the optics roaming up and down his body. The dictator hummed again "It seems as though he's done a very good job of it."

Blurr ignored the comment and continued drinking energon. Megatron leaned onto the table "So, you wish to see Optimus Prime." He stated "And to do that you'd be willing to give yourself up to me. Is that all you have to offer?"

Blurr nodded, finishing off another cup. Megatron touched his servos to Blurr's thigh and caressed it for a moment. Blurr opened his legs slightly, inviting him in. Megatron suddenly wrapped an arm around the blue bots waist and pulled him into his lap.

"I would love to take you Blurr, truly I would." Said the larger, caressing Blurr's waist and thigh "But I can't, knowing what you have inside of you. Maybe at a later date, if you have any more favors to ask, I will oblige to your proposal. I am wondering, though, because you have nothing else to offer, how do you plan on convincing me that you are worthy of a favor from me?"

Blurr leaned back against the table, spreading his legs further across the lap and opening his body on the table. His body was all he had to give and he had to make a convincing show. He knew he could do it, he'd done it many times before. He almost thought he was getting better at Seduction than racing.

"My lord you can do whatever you want with me, wherever, for as long as you wish in exchange for this favor." Stated Blurr "Nothing within me will mind, and neither will my master. I would be honored if my lord's spike was to enter my valve and coat my walls." Blurr hummed sensually at the thought of it, but his mind raced with thoughts of hate and disgust.

Megatron's cold servos grabbed his waist gently and lifted the smaller bot off his lap and onto the table.

"You make a convincing argument, Blurr but you will not seduce me so easily. I realize you have nothing else to offer but I do not interface with those who I don't know will be able to please me. What are your flaws when interfacing? Are you good at anything else?"

Blurr felt his face plate heating up. There's was something he was good at but the comment Shockwave had made about it was thoroughly embarrassing.

"I am good at- one thing apparently." Said Blurr hesitantly.

"And what would that be?"

"Uh…pleasing the spike without a valve."

Megatron lifted his brow "Oh really, and who told you that?"

BLurr heated up even more at the thought of Shockwave's words "Well, my master told me once that my mouth was a valuable asset that should be used less for talking and more for pleasuring." He hated doing that, he thought the action was disgusting but he couldn't escape it.

Megatron hummed "I would take you up on it, but I'm afraid that's not the sort of thing I'm looking for."

Blurr bit his finger, what else could he say? "Shockwave seems to enjoy using me, I must be quite pleasurable."

"Yes, but he and I have different preferences. I don't believe you'll suffice, Blurr, I'm afraid I can't grant your favor." Megatron stood up straight. "If you have nothing else to offer then I will send you back." He began to walk out of the room. Blurr rushed to meet him

"My lord, please reconsider." He begged. Megatron stopped to listen for a moment as Blurr made his case "I have nothing else to give but my body and I promise I can please you, I will do whatever you want without question, I'll stay silent like a good slave, please my lord I beg of you, let me exchange myself for this meeting." Blurr fell to his knees as he pleaded with the cruel dictator. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

Megatron stared down at the bot "I will try you." He stated after a moment. Blurr looked up at him confused. The leader continued "I will interface with you once and if I do not like you you will leave and your favor will not be fulfilled. If I do, however, like you, than you shall stay with me for the day and do as I please, when I please, for as long as I please, until next morning, do you understand?"

Blurr nodded vigorously.

"Then I suppose we have a deal." Megatron put his hand out so that they could shake and confirm the deal. As soon as that was done Blurr was lead to the birth room where he was laid down on the berth and used as he had been many times before. It was extremely painful doing it with Megatron. The reason being he gave no time for Blurr to lubricate before thrusting all the way in, and even when his body did start producing lubricant it couldn't make up for the torn, stinging, burning sensation taking up Blurr's valve. In the middle of it Megatron descried Blurr's vale as "tight" to which Blurr panted "A bot of my size can only stretch so far." Although he thought he should be fully prepared considering he'd taken Shockwave's spike many times and Megatron's was not as big.

By the end of the first session Megatron decided that he liked interfacing with Blurr and so continued. This was not an enjoyable experience. This form or interface rarely felt pleasurable but instead was very painful. Megatron liked to enter at strange angles and not allow Blurr to lubricate or get prepared. He was much rougher and meaning, pinning Blurr to the bed and sometimes wrapping a hand tightly around his neck. It was worse than anything Shockwave had ever done to him, probably because Shockwave understood both size difference and anatomy.

At the end of the deal, when night was turning into day, Megatron delivered himself one more overload into Blurr before pulling out and declaring that they were finished.

Blurr couldn't move. His valve had four tears in it and his body shook with violent overloads that had overtaken him during the night. Bruises and dents covered his frame and neck, his knees wobbled and could not stand. His mouth tasted disgusting and his stomach churned with hunger and disgust. H felt as though he was going be sick but refued to throw up in Megatron's house.

Being unable to move Shockwave, who came personally to retrieve his bot, carried Blurr from the room to the outside. As soon as they were out Blurr rushed to a gutter on the street and relived himself from the sickness churning in his stomach. He coughed and spat remnants as the sickness ended before standing up and going back to his master who had waited patiently beside the car. As soon as they were in Blurr found himself snuggling against his large master and falling into a blissful recharge.

When they returned home Blurr washed every part of himself thoroughly three times over. He drank a mountain of energon and went to sleep. Shockwave did not bother him other than to ask a few questions before Blurr was completely out of it "Did you get what you wanted?" he asked, standing beside the berth, Blurr's back to him.

"I did." Answered the small bot simply.

"And I'm assuming you interfaced with him to get it."

"I did."

"Does this not mean that I can now interface with you again."

"I don't know, this was special circumstances."

Shockwave hummed. He approached the berth, leaned down a bit and put a hand gently o Blurr's waist "Are you alright?" he asked sincerely. Blurr opened his optics with surprise. The words, their sincerity, were so foreign to him. He turned to his master "No," he state honestly "He tore me four times, he beat and choked me, I'm not fine, but I'll live." With that he turned back and tried to recharge again, but Shockwave had a few more things to say before he did "I'll accompany you to the med bay tomorrow. We can get out your dents, fix the tears and check and make sure the sparkling wasn't injured. I will get you mid day tomorrow, for now just rest, I won't be bothering you this evening." With that Shockwave left. He did return in the night to sleep beside his partner, but slipped in so silently he didn't disturb Blurr at all.

Blurr's last task had been fulfilled, now onto the greater picture.

**It took me forever to pump this out, tell me how I did with Megatron, and also, is anyone up for twin sparklings? I was half thinking twins so then I wouldn't have to decide on one name and gender.J**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Blurr was taken to the med-bay where the tears were checked out, the dents were undented and the Sparkling was examined.

As soon as the doctor looked in to examine the spark she was taken aback, throwing her hand to her mouth with surprise. She went in to look again to make sure she wasn't mistaken. She scanned the spark, poked around and looked again before delivering the news.

"Uh…hm- I don't know how to tell you this but- the sparkling has split." She said, keeping an eye on the now two sparkling's

"What!?" cried Blurr, throwing himself forward "It did what!?"

"It split into two. This isn't very common but it does happen. Why? We're not sure, it could be due to over energizing, it could have become too large for the cavity but wasn't ready to release. It could also have something to do with your anatomy again. Your body produces and uses enough energy to support for two sparkling's so there are two here." She put a finger to her chin in thought "Although, this late in the process it's unnatural to have it split like this. There may be complication with the other one. It may come out slightly defective or mal nourished. It may have to be fed a few more times a day for longer and it might take a while for it to catch up to its sibling. As far as I can tell, though, they're both healthy. That's no guarantee, however, that the protoform will develop just as healthy."

Blurr lowered his eyes. If the second came out defective Shockwave would get rid of it. He wouldn't let that happen.

"It could also be from over stimulation." Started the doctor again "Such as interfacing, stress, things like that. Have you interfaced within this last week or so?"

"No," started Shockwave "We have not."

The doctor nodded "Then I'm going to pin it on anatomy, but we just can't be sure. It won't affect transport at all, you might not even notice a change. Despite that little change everything looks normal, they should be delivered next week or the week after."

With no more questions the couple returned to the apartment. Blurr was silent on the walk back, his processor racing with the idea of two little sparklings to feed both in and outside the womb. He didn't know if he could do it.

As soon as they entered the room Shockwave turned to his bot "You have been quiet." He states "Is there something wrong?"

Blurr bit his lip "I- I don't know if I can feed both of them." He said quietly "Can't- can't we use formula for one?"

"No."

"But-"

"If the other is defective then you have nothing to worry about."

"And if it is?"

"Then we have no need for it and it will be taken away. You won't have to worry about a thing."

"But…what if I want to keep it even if it is defective?"

Shockwave leaned down "Then you'd better make sure you can feed it." Shockwave stood up straight "Megatron has informed me that your meeting will be tomorrow at noon. You get one hour."

Blurr. Still concentrating on the sparklings, didn't pay attention to what Shockwave had said. Seeing that Blurr had paid no attention Shockwave called out to him "Blurr."

The blue bot jumped out of his haze and looked to his master "Yes?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No…I'm sorry, I was daydreaming."

"I said that your meeting with Optimus Prime will take place tomorrow in the afternoon. You get one hour."

"Oh…thank you."

Shockwave cocked his head "I thought you'd be more excited on the matter. I hope you thank Megatron for being so gracious."

Blurr scoffed "Why should I? We made a deal he didn't do me a real favor."

Shockwave leaned down and tucked a claw under his bot's chin "Yes I suppose. He could have denied you the deal, however, but he did not. You should thank him for that, as well as the fact that he did not ask for more than he did, and give you less than he is."

Blurr scowled "Don't you have to work today?" he asked, already tired of the conversation at hand. Shockwave released his grip. He shoved Blurr to the ground and told him that he should learn to hold his tongue. Blurr did not move. It was unwise to stand back up once pushed down. He was taught to only rise when told to rise. That lesson had been beaten into him.

"You may rise when I take my leave." Announced Shockwave, stepping over the fallen bot and heading to the door. Blurr waited until his masters steps disappeared before standing up. He brushed himself off and acted as though it had never happened.

After thirteen cups of energon Blurr took a nap. He had nothing else to do but think, which he'd done enough of. Hopefully everything was as he thought it was.

* * *

The next morning Blurr was awoken early by a nightmare. Not one of the past, as he usually had, but of a feared future. His fear overtook his processor with images of two tiny mechlings, one much smaller than the other. Shockwave disapproved of the smaller so he took it away and destroyed it. The room was dark, black with nothing in it but empty space, like eternity. Blurr saw himself chained down, sitting against a wall. In his lap the other mechling suckled at the feeding nozzle. Blurr could do nothing but watch as one of his offspring was destroyed while the other tirelessly fed. That was his purpose, his entire purpose was to bare children, feed them, and let the dysfunctional one get destroyed.

Blurr woke up with a start. He scrambled out of his master's arms, nearly falling off the bed, but managing to catch himself. Shockwave, grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the berth "Are you alright little one?" he inquired. Blurr, still recovering from his panic, was about to pull out of his master's grasp but quickly decided against it. After a moment he calmed "I just- had a nightmare." He said quietly. Shockwave released his grip and leaned back slightly "What was it about this time?" he asked, climbing off the berth. Blurr was taken aback for a moment. Shockwave had only asked him that once and it was three solar cycles ago. "Uh…" Blurr didn't want to tell him what the entire dream was about but he basically had no choice in the matter. Shockwave didn't like when people left things out and he _always _knew when people left thing out.

Shockwave waited patiently for Blurr to answer. The reply he got slipped through quick lips and was very hard to grasp but he got the gist of it. He hummed when the explanation ended "I'm assuming you fear the outcome of your second sparkling." He stated, pacing towards the berth again "You have nothing to fear, Blurr, so long as it's healthy enough to be fed and educated. As for you purpose Blurr, baring my sparklings and pleasing _me_." he poked Blurr in the forehead "_Is _your purpose. It has been for three solar cycles." He turned to leave as Blurr growled at the reply.

"That is not my function!" roared Blurr, so hyped up on anger he didn't care if he'd be punished for running his mouth like this "My function is collecting intelligence! And racing!"

Shockwave 'humphed' as he opened the door, as if laughing at his bot "And how is it you race, when you can't even transform into a car?"

With that he was gone. Down the hall and in the elevator he descended to his office leaving Blurr alone to scowl by himself. Blurr hopped off the berth. He took a few energon pills and paced about the room in thought. Thought, thought and more thought, it seemed to be all he'd been doing for the past decacycle. Despite it's usefulness it began to get tedious as all factors fell into place nicely. He'd thought it over what could have been hundreds of times by now but nerves still rocked his processor.

Everything had to be set up perfectly.

* * *

Before the afternoon came Blurr took a rare journey outside his room to pay a visit to someone he hoped could help him.

Wanting to avoid the stares and judgment Blurr ran as quickly as he could through the semi crowded halls. He ended up knocking on the surveillance door where his soon to by ally worked on occasion. Blitzwing answered the door, surprised to see Blurr out during the day. He invited the Blue bot inside. It was the safest place for them to meet, even if it was unexpected, because the monitor room in which Blitzwing worked was the monitor room Blurr was shown in.

"Blurr, vhat brings you here?" asks Icy, siting back at the monitor desk. Random pulled his face out "Yeah! Little Blue bot nevah comes out during ze day!" he called, throwing his arms in the air "Too many people stare at ze little blue bot."

"I have a question slash request and I don't have much time." Blurr said quickly, keeping his eye on the clock. Icy leaned back "Vat do you need?" he inquired.

"I need you to do monitor duty on Optimus Prime today at noon. I know you've done it before."

"Monitor duty in zat prison? Sure I've done it before but zat vas ages ago, Blurr, don't you sink it vould look suspicious if I just asked to monitor ze leader of ze autobot cause?" Hot head turned his face out "Yah, I vould look very suspicouse." He pointed an accusing finger at Blurr "I could get in big trouble if I did you zis favor. Vhy should I risk myself on zis?"

Blurr shrugged "You're not risking your life, Blitzwing, Hothead, whoever you are, no one could possibly attach you to any of this. You've served Megatron and your higher ups loyally for years, they'd have to reason to take out suspicion on you."

Random hummed about the notion "I could make zem not even know I vas zere!" he called quietly then standing up "Very simply, my name is on ze list to vatch Optimus, you get ze list to watch Optimus, ve change ze list, ve have no problems." Icy switched in "Sound good?"

Blurr thought for a moment "There's like a signup sheet?" he questioned.

Random threw his arms in the air "Sure! You could call it that."

"Where is it?"

"I forget, ze haven't told me to sign my name in years."

"Why is there signup sheet, who makes a signup sheet to watch a prisoner?"

"Blurr, focus, you're getting off track."

Suddenly Random laughed "Ha! Get it? Off track, you're a race care, and you're off track."

Icy quickly took hold of the situation and got back to the plan "Last time I checked it vas beside Megatron's office, but zis room doesn't monitor zat section of ze building, so you'll be on your own."

Blurr smirked "Don't worry, Blitzwing, I'm a good liar and the fastest bot around. This'll be a synch." With that he was out the door and down the hall. He rushed down six floors to Megatron's office which was surprisingly unimpressive. He grabbed the data pad hanging beside the door and rushed back to Blitzwing in two shakes of a lamb's tail.

"Vow," said Icy simply "I didn't realize you vere so fast."

"They don't call me Blurr for no reason."

Random laughed, handing the pad back to the blue bot "Zat's funny Blurr, very funny. I could not even see you on ze monitor."

Blurr smirked. He loved being praised for his speed. It had been a long time since he'd been a racer. In the Autobot ranks and the life he had now he was rarely, if ever, complimented on his speed. He almost missed the praise.

Blurr took back the data pad and raced back to it's resting place. He was almost home free until he dropped the pad while trying to place it back on the wall. He growled at himself for being so clumsy and went back to fix the problem. He stopped for one second to put the board back, but that was all it took. Megatron emerged from his office. Blurr sped away but he had been there long enough for Megatron to see who was outside his door.

The leader hummed with curiosity but thought very little of it. He inspected the board beside his door and found that the names had been re-arranged. Again, it seemed like a small matter. A small shape amongst the pile of puzzle pieces.

Blurr, in a fit of rush, ran all the way back to his room, slammed the door behind him and leaned against it to catch his breath. He was worn out entirely and needed to refuel. After a moment he regained his composer and began to refuel. He drank some energon but fed mostly on the pills. Their content satisfied his and the sparkling's need much quicker and in a more efficient manner.

Blurr was about to lay down and rest but quickly remembered something that was crucial to this plan. He rushed back to the surveillance room where Blitzwing leaned back and watched the monitors.

"Alo again Blurr, you need somezing?" asked Icy, not even bothering to turn to the speedy bot.

"I need a signal." Stated Blurr.

"Vhat do you mean?"

"A signal from you when I have my meeting to make sure that you're watching."

"Vhat did you have in mind for zis?"

"I don't know, nod the camera, take a picture, you think of something I don't know how your cameras work."

"I'll make it simple. I'll nod vith the monitor, up and down tvice, sound good?"

"Perfect."

With that Blurr was gone. He rushed back to his room once more for a much needed rest before being woken up and escorted to the prison. Shockwave did not accompany him into the prison but sat in the car on the way there.

Blurr was lead by a series of armed guards into the underground prison system which spanned for miles, filled with the highest ranked criminals known to bot. They consisted of Autobots and others, even some Decepticons.

Burr studied the prison. He'd never been there before and found it's set up intriguing. The top level consisted of dangerous, but not too dangerous, criminals. It was small and unorganized, but the lower level, whose entrance was guarded by five double doors that only opened upon voice command, was like a well set maze. After being guided through the four five foot thick doors Blurr was lead into an old cave system that ran under the whole prison. They made many twits and turns through the disorienting dim lit hallways. Blurr collected information as he went, counting his footsteps from start to finish, remembering every bolt, hole and wire. He noted the silence and the smell. Old burnt rubber is what it smelled like, quite an unpleasant treat to the sensors. The smell lasted twenty four paces and three turns.

It took almost half hour but they soon reached a set of medium sized re-enforced doors that were, again, opened through voice activation. They entered into a small white room set with a table and two chairs seated across from each other. The guards waited outside while Blurr sat at the table. The light hurt his eyes after wandering through the dim caves for so long. The door shut behind him and another door slid in front of it as well as two locks. Another door across the room, with the same design, opened.

Optimus Prime, bending slightly to get in, entered and sat across from his former colleague.

He looked basically the same with a few untapped dents and a pretty crushed up arm. He stood as tall as he used to and kept his chin up as he always had. It was clear that Optimus wasn't done with this war. He looked down at Blurr. Neither said anything. The larger bot seemed to be thinking about something and stayed silent a while until he gave up on his thought "I'm sorry." He apologized "I am completely blanking on your name."

"Blurr." Stated the blue bot simply.

Optimus scolded himself "I knew that, it was on the tip of my tongue. You worked with Bumblebee a lot right?"

Blurr nodded, surprised at how casual he was "Yeah, we did a lot together…did you hear the news?"

Optimus lowered his optics "Yes, I heard. He was a good soldier, a good friend and bot. I'm not too worried though."

Blurr lifted a brow "Worried?"

"About where he ended up, you know, with Primus or not."

"Oh…right."

Blurr looked to one of the cameras. He waited a second for it to move and it did. Up and down, up and down, before stopping back in it's place. Blurr smirked and looked back to Optimus "Alright, we're safe."

"You have an inside guy?" inquired the former leader, commending the bot slightly.

Blurr nodded "Just someone we can trust…Look, Optimus, we only have an hour but I want to clear something up-"

"You're not a traitor, I know."

Blurr was taken aback. He leaned forward "How did you-"

"Jazz passed it on. It's been going all over. We'll all trust you soon enough for you to help."

Blurr lifted a brow but didn't ask about it. Instead he asked what he'd come to ask "What do you know about Piccolo's bar?"

"I know it used to be a real nice place to hang around."

"And now?"

"I hear it's still a pretty nice place to be."

Blurr leaned back, that's what he'd hoped. He had nothing else to ask really, but found that Optimus had loads of questions.

"So what's it like top side?" he asked "I haven't seen it in solar cycles."

"The same." Stated Blurr quickly "Accept-that-there's-Decepticon-propaganda-everywhere-instead-of-Autobot-propaganda-and-everyone-seems-pretty-up-tight- and-a-lot-of-people- ride-around in cars-which-is-just-unnatural-when-you-can-turn –into-your-own-form-of-transportation-I-mean-if-they-wanted-to-ride-around-in-cars-then-how-about-you-turn-into-a-car? It's only sensible."

Optimus laughed stiffly "Wow, I did not catch much of that. I got the gist however, and I get what you're saying. Decpticons riding around in cars is weird."

Blurr nodded sadly, suddenly remembering that he could not ride around as a car any more. Neither could a lot of bots actually, most likely including Optimus Prime.

"They took out your T-cog didn't they?" asked the former leader, seeing the look on Blurr's face. The blue bot simply nodded. Optimus nodded with him "They took out mine too. They took all the precautions when locking me up. That was one of them. Most bots don't have them these days right?"

Again, Blurr nodded. Optimus took a deep breath "I suppose it's not the worst thing they can do to us, right Blurr? They can beat us and torture us, but we're not done fighting. This symbol will mean freedom again." Optimus suddenly spotted the blankness of Blurr's chest "They removed your insignia?" he questioned.

Blurr nodded, putting a hand to his bare plating "My master did it himself."

Optimus scowled "Who is your "Master"?"

"Shockwave. I'm his own personal pet, meant to do whatever he pleases." Blurr spat the words with hatred before lightening a bit and looking back to Optimus "I'm the only slave he owns and while he claims I'm not a slave, I'm not an idiot. I'm just a different kind of slave."

"Hm, so, you're his well behaved pet?" Optimus said the words suspiciously.

"Only when he's around. I actually have free will to go wherever I please so long as I return within the certain amount of time. Nobody sees me as a threat."

"You have free will?"

"Yes."

"So you go where you please and no one cares?"

"That's right."

Optimus nodded "Useful I assume?"

"I'm sure it's going to be."

"I'm sure too." Optimus looked around the wall of the room "Tunnels run all around here. The 'cons forgot about the one's running opposite."

Nothing was shared for a while before Blurr spoke again "Whose Wafa?" he asked.

"The owner of Piccolos. He's and old friend."

"Do you know where he ended up?"

"Last time I checked, in hiding."

"So he could still own Piccolos."

"He's always owned Piccolos."

Blurr simply nodded. He looked at the clock and found that their hour was almost up. The first lock on the door slipped away.

Optimus smiled "Blurr, when you get to where you're going, ask for Wafa," a guard stepped in to escort Optimus back to his cell "Tell 'em Optimus says Bah weep granah weep ninny bong."

Blurr was led out of the prison, the walk seemed much shorter for some reason and when they emerged Blurr's ride was already waiting. Shockwave wasn't in the car this time so Blurr coud think freely.

"Hm…Bah weep granah weep ninny bong Wafa, I'm coming to find you."


	12. Chapter 12

**One name is meaningful, one is not, I just couldn't decide on mech or femme.**

A few days after his meeting with Optimus Blurr sat on the couch reading an old datapad from the library. He was reading up on Piccolo's again, making sure it was all set in his brain. As he read the sparklings began to bang against his chest so he retrieved a few energon cubes for them and they calmed down for a while. After a few minutes, though, it complained again and seemed to be pulling at Blurrs spark. He sat up grasping his chest in pain. Eventually the feeling subsided but came back only a few minutes later, this time lasting longer than the first. The sensation went on and off for about an hour. In that time Blurr figured there was something wrong. After the sparklings pulled away again Blurr struggled to the table beside the bed pressed a button on the remote to contact Shockwave. He pressed the labor button about thirty times before realizing he was still pressing and stopped.

Shockwave stared at the light on his desk confused. It had only been a decacycle and a half, why would Blurr be hailing him for transfer? Shockwave then realized that it was possible, due to his anatomy, that the delivery would be happening sooner than the doctor expected.

He rushed back to the room and found Blurr sprawled out on the couch clutching his chest.

"Can you get up?" he questioned.

Blurr demonstrated his answer by standing and heading to the door. Walking was uncomfortable. Every part of his body ached. Shockwave delivered Blurr to the med bay where he'd called ahead. They put Blurr on a medical Berth and forced Shockwave to wait outside while they transferred the new beings into protoforms. It was a very tricky procedure because often times either the sparkling or carrier did not want to let go. Sparkling's were delicate creatures that had to be handled with the utmost care.

The first thing the doctors did when Blurr was wheeled in was check and see if both sparklings were ready to separate. To their surprise they were and they began the procedure right away. About three hours later the sparkling settled into protoforms and were wheeled away on a small berth into a temperature controlled room where they could form fully.

Blurr felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his. He let out a small sigh as the room calmed. About four hours later, after some much needed sleep, Blurr was introduced to the new little beings. He held them carefully, one in each arm, examining the small features. They were so tiny, smaller than Blurr's forearm, almost as small as his upper arm but not quite. One was a mech, the other a femme. The mech was smaller than it's twin so Blurr assumed that it was the second to develop. The small femme snuggled against it's carriers chest. Her color mainly matched Shockwaves but was just slightly lighter with detailing that matched the shade of Blurr. The little mech matched Blurr's shade but was slightly darker with detailing matching Shockwave. Atop the little femmes head was a small aerodynamic spike like on Blurr's head, and on the side of the mech's head were tiny little antlers.

The doctor informed him that having two sparklings of different genders was fairly rare. Blurr didn't get to spend much more time with the two before they were returned to the room. While Blurr stayed in the med bay the doctor informed him that the new creatures would probably have to be fed soon. The first time feeding was difficult. The femme was first. They tried three times but she never wanted to attach to the nozzle. Later they tried the mech who also refused what was given. The nurse told him to just wait until he went home in two days to try again.

Shockwave had not yet seen the little things, being too busy with work to visit his mate. Blurr, not wanting to walk back to the room alone, asked the doctors if they could contact Shockwave for him. Shockwave replied bluntly, saying he'd send someone to escort Blurr back to the room.

Imagine Blurr's surprise when it was Blitzwing who arrived to pick him up.

"Allo Blurr," greeted Icy, then looking down at the children "And little Blurrs."

"Shockwave sent you?" Blurr questioned "But you're a high ranking officer."

"I vas closest."

They began to walk in silence, Blurr attempting to avoid the stares being thrown his way. Icy spoke after a while "Have you headed my advice, Blurr?" he asks smoothly.

Blurr is confused for a moment before answering the question "Not yet."

"But vill you?"

Blurr had to think a moment "Yes." He answered quietly.

"That's good!" cried Random, but not too loud "But here iz ze question, Blurr, how are you going to heed my advice, vith two babies on your back?"

"I've gotten out of tougher situation."

"But none that involve your partner." Icy pointed out.

Blurr scowled "Not again." He said intently before they reached the elevator.

They parted silently, fearing Shockwaves prying eyes.

As soon as Blurr entered the room the femme began to cry. He sighed in frustration "Already?" he mumbled. He place the mech in the crib before going to sit down on the couch. He hesitantly opened up his chest plate and put the small being to one of the tiny nozzles beside his spark. It latched on instantly, surprising Blurr a bit. While it suckled Blurr became tired. He hadn't refueled in a while and his body was converting energon for the baby so fatigue quickly took hold. He managed to stay awake long enough for the sparkling to finish, but afterwards he could barely make it to the energon tank to refuel. After he drank a cup he put the child in the crib and went back for more.

He sat drinking energon for about an hour and a half before laying down in the berth and trying to go to sleep. Only a half hour after he laid down, however, the high scream of a new sparkling's vocal cords pierced his ears. He plucked the femme from the crib, fed it, and put it back in.

Blurr got very little sleep that evening, having to wake up every two hours to feed the new little thing. Shockwave did not return that night or the next morning. In that timer Blurr became concerned for the little blue mech. He hadn't eaten anything since the separation and wasn't crying at all. He barely even moved.

Blurr's eyes drooped in the early morning as the sparkling sucked at the nozzle. He had requested Shockwave several time within the hour without receiving a reply. He growled in frustration.

About an hour after feeding the femme began to cry again. Blur attempted to feed her but she denied the nozzle and continued crying.

"What do you want?" he asks the little thing holding it to eye level "You are small and new and the doctor told me you would sleep all day so I assumed this wasn't going to be too difficult. Due to how much you eat, though, I have already come to the conclusion, without Shockwaves tests and such, that you will grow up to be a speedster like me, meaning you're going to be more trouble than you're worth." Blurr scowled at the little creature. His expression lightened, however, when it emitted a tiny high pitched scream and reached for his face with curiosity.

"You're trying to be cute." Started Blurr, giving the baby a suspicious look "You may be innocent now but you're most likely, in these conditions, going to be transformed into an evil, conniving, mind bending little monster, much like the other half of your spark." His expression lightened again "Unless I can do something about it."

Blurr rocked the little thing back and forth lightly. It began to cry again and Blurr didn't know what to do. His aggravation grew and he just wanted the little thing to disappear.

"Burp it," suggested a voice from the corner.

Blurr jumped. He looked to see the origin of the voice and found Shockwave staring at him from across the room "When did you get here!" cried Blurr both mad and almost unimaginably surprised.

"Not long," answered Shockwave, approaching the berth "Put it over your shoulder and tap it's back."

Blurr scowled "I know how to do it." He snapped, then putting the little thing over his shoulder and tapping it's back. The new being emitted a tiny burp and quit it's whining. Blurr put it back in it's crib before looking to Shockwave with a deep scowl "I requested your presence six times." He said. Shockwave put his arm around Blurr and forced him to his side "I was busy," stated the decepticon bluntly then dropping Blurr on the berth and climbing over him "But I am not busy now, and I wish to take full advantage of that." Shockwave forced his partner's legs apart but was met with some resistance.

"Wait." Requested Blurr.

"What is it?"

Blurr looked at the crib beside the bed "It's watching us." He whispered, looking at the new little being staring at them from the crib. The little femme stared while her brother was fast asleep beside her.

"It doesn't understand what we're doing." Stated Shockwave "It's too young to process anything."

"But what if it's a genius, like you?"

Shockwave stared at his sparkling's blank wide eyed face "I doubt that." The large mech, in order to speed up this process, reached over and moved the crib to where the sparkling couldn't see them. After the crisis had been avoided Shockwave continued. He parted Blurr's legs, the vale cover clicked open immediately.

Shockwave didn't take his time. He'd been away from Blurr for so long he didn't have time to go slow. As soon as the valve was open Shockwave stuck in a claw. Blurr jumped at the sudden entry. It almost hurt.

Blurr squirmed and moaned at the sensation pulsing through his body. He hadn't felt a claw in his valve in what felt like ages. He didn't think he'd miss them.

Another claw slipped beside the first, pulling a gasp from the light blue bot. Shockwave rubbed the inside of his partner's thigh gently, causing little whimpers to emerge from the body below him.

Suddenly the claws were removed and replaced with a ready and waiting spike that thrusted as far as it could go upon entry. Blurr arched his back and cried out in both pain and pleasure. Right in the middle of thrusting, close to the great relief of an overload, the sparkling began to cry.

For a few minutes the pair ignored it, but Blurr was lead into a quick overload before Shockwave pulled out and told him to take care of the crying creature. It took Blurr a moment to stand, still recovering from the long awaited overload. He retrieved the little thing from the crib, sat on the birth, and began nozzle feeding. After a few second he noticed Shockwave staring and scowled "Stop staring at me." he demanded. After a moment Shockwave turned his head away slowly. As Blurr fed, Shockwave made an observation

"They need names." he pointed out.

Blurr looked down at the purple one sucking away "What do you want to name them?"

"I will leave the naming up to you."

"You want no part in it? None at all?"

"If we're going to have as many as I figure the naming process will eventually get old. I'm leaving it all up to you."

Blurr looked down for a second before looking up again with another question "Do you want to know the names?"

"Yes."

"I can name them now if you'd like, so you know."

"If you have names already then please proceed."

Blurr looked at the little blue one whose main color matched his own. It slept soundly, still, it's breaths shallow but beating. He smirked at the name in his head "Zippy." He said plainly, pointing to the crib.

"Zippy?"

"Zippy."

"Zippy then. And the other?"

"Lightwave."

"Light wave?"

"It's a combination of light speed and Shockwave." Said Blurr quickly but quietly, almost ashamed that he'd put part of Shockwave's name into his daughter's.

"I quite like those names."

* * *

Later that night, as Blurr's concern grew, he lifted the mech from it's slumber and put it to the nozzle. It hadn't fed at all since it was born and Blurr knew that if it didn't feed soon Shockwave would get rid of it. The little thing seemed to have no interest in feeding but Blurr knew that it had to. Something in it's processor wasn't telling it to cry when it needed to be fed.

Blurr guided it's mouth to the nozzle. After a few minutes of trying the little thing latched on. It suckled for nearly an hour before detaching and falling back to sleep. Blurr hoped that Zippy would learn how to cry from it's sister.

* * *

It took a couple of days for Blurr to get into the routine. Refuel in the morning, feed Lightspeed, refuel again, force feed Zippy, and refuel until the babies want more. That's all he could do, all of him time was being filled with these new little creatures and he didn't think he had time for it. They were too much work, too much of a hassle that had to be fed every four seconds.

He was happy, though, that Zippy, in the last two days, had learned how to cry. It didn't start out as crying but instead a small whine or whimper. Zippy learned quickly that this is what got him food so it eventually turned into the same wale his sister began with.

Sometimes Blurr didn't mind them. They were cute and small and out of the way most of the time. He once found himself falling asleep after feeding with one on each side of him sleeping soundly beside their carrier. Of course when Shockwave returned he transported the creatures back to the crib and took his place beside Blurr.

At one point, on the third day, Blurr stood before his master "They need toys." He stated.

"Toys?" questioned the larger.

"Yes, they need toys. They want to chew on something, play with something, but they have nothing to chew on or lay with. They need toys. Nothing bit, just something."

"…I'll see what I can find."

Shockwave returned later that night with two spare gears he found sifting through his office. They were large enough not to choke on but small enough not to be annoying.

"Satisfied?" he questioned his partner, handing the gears over to the two waddling children I the crib.

"Yes," stated Blurr, watching as the two tiny creatures took well to their new play thing.

Shockwave suddenly swept Blurr off his feet and placed him on the berth "I've realized, Blurr, that you seem to have stopped fulfilling your purpose. I think we should get back to that."

Before Blurr could make any objections his legs were parted and his valve clicked open.

* * *

Two more days went by and Blurr found that he was almost unable to keep up with the demands of his children. They wanted to be fed but Blurr, despite his efforts, had very little to feed them with.

As Blurr and Shockwave recharged soundly one of the twins became irritated and began to cry. Blurr opened his optics half way, but he couldn't lift himself from the bed.

"Shockwave," mumbled Blurr, turning over only to find that Shockwave was already up and making his way to the crib. Blurr was too tired to be surprised.

Blurr waited patiently at first, but then became impatient when the crying continued and Shockwave had yet to deliver the offspring. After another moment two babies were presented to the exhausted carrier. Blur sighed "You've got to be kidding." He mumbled, taking both creatures. He looked pleadingly to Shockwave "I can't feed them both," he said, almost unable to speak "I don't have enough energy stored away."

"Will we have to get rid of one then?"

Blurr held them tightly against his chest "No," he said "…I can feed them."

Blurr hesitantly opened his chest plate and put the two creatures to the nozzles. They both latched on instantly and started feeding. Blurr leaned back against the berth. His breaths became shallow as the sparklings fed off the energy he had left. A half hour later they released and drifted back into recharge. Blurr fell back into the berth, he couldn't move. He closed his chest plate and the two small beings snuggled against him. Shockwave gently removed them from the carrier's chest and placed them back in the crib.

Shockwave stared down at his partner "Will you be able to do this Blurr?" he asked carefully "You're falling behind."

"Yes," Blurr sighed, almost too exhausted to speak "I can do it, I can take care of them, I promise, just please, don't- don't hurt them."

"It would only be necessary to "Hurt" the one who takes away from the other. You're fine for now, Blurr, but if you can't feed them again one of them will be gone, and you will do nothing about it."

Blurr leaned his head back with a sigh. He had to keep up with the demand, consume double the energon, take energy pills again, whatever it took, he was keeping those sparklings, even if he had to carry them everywhere he went.

He'd gotten into a solid routine. The trip would take place in the morning.

**And they're born! Hope you liked it, you know sometimes I think implied interface is better. Feedback please. J **


End file.
